Innocent Soul
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Maka, debido a que es una bruja, está destinada injustamente a sufrir eternamente en el Infierno. Mas, le ofrecen una segunda oportunidad para alcanzar la salvación, convirtiéndose en una Innocent Soul. Todo parece ir bien, hasta que se encuentra con un demonio más fuerte que ella, el cual no es lo que aparenta ser. Pero... ¿Qué harías si te propusieran un trato de vida o muerte?AU
1. Preludio

_¡**H**ola! ¿Cómo han estado? Sé que he estado mucho tiempo desaparecida, pero no he estado perdiendo el tiempo. De hecho, esta nueva historia que les traigo —y que sería el punto de partida de mi renacimiento en el fandom de Soul Eater— es la adaptación de una historia original que he estado planeando hace... más de un año creo, y que he estado escribiendo hace unos meses atrás. Y como le tengo mucho cariño, decidí adaptarla al mundo de SE. _

_Este va a ser mi primer LongFic, así que sólo les pido una cosa: paciencia. A pesar de que me gusta escribir, se me dificulta un poco por el hecho de que soy muy detallista, y me demoro un poco en obtener un capítulo que realmente me guste —además de que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, porque ahora debo ocuparme de postular a universidades— y no llevo muchos capítulos escritos. ¡Ah! Y todos los capítulos van a ser largos... incluso éste, que es el preludio._

_Aún así, espero que les guste la historia. La pareja central será SoulxMaka, pero puede tener otras._

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La historia **sí **es mía._

**Advertencia:** _Como es adaptación, puede tener ligero OC. No obstante, hice lo mejor que pude para que quedara lo más parecido al mundo de SE._

_Sin agregar nada más, aparte de un "¡He vuelto!"..._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**Innocent Soul**

—**Preludio—**

_"Porque todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad".  
_

_..._

**N**acer bajo una condición diferente es difícil. Difícil, porque tienes que aprender a lidiar con ella. Difícil, porque eso ya te hace diferente al resto, pero no siempre es de la manera que quisieras. Difícil, porque tienes que buscar la manera de que eso pase inadvertido…

Pero más difícil es cuando sabes que poseer esa condición hace peligrar tu vida, y más aún: tu eternidad.

Tu destino está fijado, tu perpetuidad sellada. No hay cambios, no hay posibilidades: tu descanso se ve negro, doloroso, solitario, traicionero. La muerte te traerá miserias y sufrimientos interminablemente. ¿Te imaginas lo cuán doloroso debe ser? ¿Tu cuerpo muerto, y tú alma agonizando por los siglos de los siglos?

Horrible. Y todo eso, por nacer bajo la condición de hereje. Por nacer siendo algo que tú no has elegido.

«_No hay escapatoria_»_._

¿Qué tan cierto hay en eso?

Para algunos, todo. Pero para otros, los elegidos, nada.

«_Las almas buenas van al Cielo_»_._

Cuánta razón tiene eso: se dice que las buenas obras te llevan al Paraíso. Entonces, demuestra que eres una buena persona y conseguirás la salvación. Así de simple.

¿Y si por tu condición estuvieras destinado a sufrir en los Infiernos, pero tu alma es pura y amable? ¿No tienes acaso alguna oportunidad de enmendar tu futuro _post mortem_?

¿Y si te dieran una segunda oportunidad, bajo ciertos requisitos, para conseguir la salvación? ¿La aceptarías? ¿O serías capaz de rechazarla?

¿Harías todo lo posible para conseguir y cumplir tu _Second Chance_?

_Pues, ella sí aceptó._

* * *

**E**l viento clamaba con fuerza, meciendo todo a su paso. Parecía embravecido, y demostraba su furia azotando con frías ráfagas que congelaban hasta los huesos. Los árboles danzaban, y perdían sus hojas en el proceso. Las personas que habían decidido a dar un paseo se abrazaban con fuerza a sí mismas, enterrando sus rojas narices en sus bufandas, mientras sus músculos tiritaban en búsqueda de generar calor.

Era uno de esos días en que el frío daba una sensación de quemar tu cuerpo. En pocas palabras, un día horrible para la mayoría de los habitantes de Death City, una pequeña ciudad del estado de Nevada, en América. No obstante, a ella no parecía importarle.

Se encontraba en la pequeña y sencilla plaza de juegos que quedaba a tres cuadras de su departamento, de pie, sumida en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y completamente sola. O por lo menos, ahora se encontraba completamente sola. Hace tan sólo unos pocos instantes, le hacía una imprescindible compañía un muchacho de cabellos oscuros con tres líneas blancas a un costado, y una mirada que distaba de lo común: mientras uno de sus irises era completamente ámbar —o mejor dicho, de un penetrante dorado intenso—, el otro era un profundo azul cielo.

Aquel chico, que se había marchado con una amable sonrisa, le había entregado a la joven la oportunidad de su vida. Una oportunidad, que en su posición, no podría ni siquiera haber podido pensar en rechazarla.

Ahora, sólo podía acariciar con delicadeza la nueva marca que marcaba su destino; aquella marca que demostraba su decisión y lo que tendría que hacer para cumplirla.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente, en dirección a su hogar, tras ir a buscar del sobre con la mesada correspondiente al mes a la agencia de correos. La había guardado en su pequeño bolsito floreado, y mantenía su correa firmemente sujeta con las dos manos. Era una especie de costumbre provisoria. Llevaba una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus delgados labios —los cuales también estaban medianamente ocultos por una gruesa bufanda— que demostraba tranquilidad tras haberse sacado el peso de encima que le traía la falta de recursos monetarios. Sin embargo, estaba tan felizmente elaborando una lista mental de las compras que debería realizar en el supermercado para la semana, que no se percató que estaba siendo seguida por aquel muchacho.

Sólo en el momento que estaba a punto de cruzar el parque —cosa habitual en su camino a casa— y escuchó el crujido que emitían unas ramas tras ser pisadas, notó su presencia. Por inercia, volteó para observar quién era el que iba a su espalda, y se encontró con la profunda mirada heterocrómica del muchacho. En un principio, sintió cierta curiosidad por la extraña combinación de colores de sus orbes, por lo que de vez en cuando se volteaba para ver si continuaba atrás; no obstante, muy pronto comenzó a preocuparse por su insistente mirada que empezaba a cohibirla, y por el simple hecho de que notó que era a ella a quien el joven seguía. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y sus labios y, apretando con fuerza su bolsito, apresuró el paso: lo más probable es que era un ladronzuelo en busca de su dinero.

A pesar de que esto le preocupaba un poco, no tenía nada que temer: ella no era _normal_, por lo que sabía defenderse. Si él intentaba atacarla y su fuerza corporal no era suficiente para detenerlo, bastaba con aprovechar su condición y…

El golpe de su cabeza contra una suave superficie la arrebató de sus pensamientos. Se sobó con delicadeza su frente mientras observaba el objeto que había golpeado: quedó anonadada al ver que era el torso de una persona. Al levantar su verde mirada, sus ojos se abrieron en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo al ver la curiosa mirada bicolor del muchacho que la estaba siguiendo, quién de alguna manera —la cuál no tenía una explicación lógica, por más que se buscara— había logrado posicionarse delante de ella, sin que ella se diera cuenta del momento en que pasó a su lado.

—No voy a robarte, si es lo que te preocupa.

La joven frunció aún más los labios y mantuvo sus manos en la correa de su bolso, demostrando que no cesaría. Enseguida, intentó demostrar tranquilidad, y se colocó un mechón lacio de su cabello color rubio cenizo detrás de su oreja, ya que se había despeinado producto del viento y el reciente golpe.

—Lo siento —murmuró. No espero ningún tipo de respuesta, ya que inmediatamente rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho para continuar con su camino.

—Tu madre te ha educado bien en eso de no hablar con extraños —manifestó en voz alta el joven, con la clara intención de ser escuchado por la muchacha—. No me sorprende, Kami siempre ha sido una mujer preocupada.

La chica se detuvo de súbito, y se volvió en dirección a aquel extraño joven. Éste mantenía su sonrisa intacta, y su mirada clavada en ella.

La joven dudó si hablar o no. No obstante, decidió que lo mejor era preguntar: así, podría sacar algo de información acerca de qué era lo que su madre comentaba de ella y de paso, de aquel insólito joven. Muy pronto, se arrepintió de no haberlo ignorado y proseguido su camino:

—¿Conoce a mi madre?

—Claro. Y también te conozco a ti, Maka Albarn.

La aludida lo observó con sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿A ella? ¿Acaso sería un conocido de la familia, al cual ella había olvidado? Aunque, a decir verdad, parecía muy joven para ser un amigo de su madre… Demostraba ser un adolescente, de su edad más o menos, o quizás uno o dos años mayor que ella. Lo más probable es que sea un hijo de alguna compañera de oficina en donde trabajaba Kami como asesora financiera antes de embarcarse por un año en un viaje a Italia a causa de su trabajo, y del cual aún no tenía la intención de volver.

—¿Quién eres? —consultó, tratando de ser amistosa. Luego, intentado ocultar su vergüenza, prosiguió—: Lo siento, no te recuerdo.

—Es natural que no me recuerdes, Maka —contestó, observando una hoja que era arrastrada por el viento—. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

—¿Entonces no nos conocemos?

—Creo que no has captado bien las cosas —su vista se despegó de la seca figura arrastrada, para posarse sobre los brillantes ojos verdes de la chica—. Tú no me conoces a mí, pero yo si conozco todo acerca de ti. Sé todo sobre tu pasado, presente y futuro, Maka.

Maka estaba confundiéndose aún más. ¿Quién era en verdad ese chico? No parecía ser el hijo de alguna compañera de su madre, pero… ¿cómo es que la conocía? Estaba segura de no haber visto a nadie en su escuela con semejantes características. ¿Y qué es eso de que conocía todo, todo acerca de ella? ¿Acaso era un psicópata? No parecía haber otra opción, pero…

—No tengo la más mínima idea de quién eres o qué quieres —manifestó, sin inquirir—. Pero lo siento, no puedo perder el tiempo. Quizás después puedas explicarme mejor sobre tu identidad o…

—Bueno, es verdad que no soy un hijo de nadie, pero tampoco soy un psicópata. Me entristece un poco que pienses así de mí… —murmuró interrumpiéndola, con una voz que cargaba una pequeña melancolía. Sin embargo, en vez de inspirarle culpa a Maka, la dejó completamente anonadada y algo preocupada: ¿cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?

—¿Cómo tú…?

—Maka, _sé todo_ acerca de ti. ¿Lo olvidas? Si me dejaras hablar…

—No me interesa —respondió de manera autónoma. ¿Quién o qué era ese tipo? ¿Cómo sabía lo que pasaba por su intranquila mente? Supuso que lo mejor era ignorarlo e irse, dejarlo atrás y no verlo nunca más. Le asustaba. Él no parecía ser un tipo de fiar, y si sabía todo sobre ella, eso significaba que él también tenía conocimiento acerca…

—Y también sé acerca de tu… llameémosle _condición_ —prosiguió el joven.

—¿Mi condición?

—Sé que no eres una humana, ni tampoco un demonio… Si no algo así como un término medio. Tú naturaleza es interesante, Maka… Las brujas siempre me han llamado la atención.

—¿Qué…?

Cuando la pobre chiquilla escuchó la palabra «bruja» provenientes de los labios del muchacho, sus ojos se agrandaron y sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa. Mantuvo esa expresión de desconcierto por varios segundos, y su mirada viajaba entre sus distintos orbes. ¿Cómo él… sabía aquello? Comenzó lentamente a retroceder, paso a paso, pero se detuvo al ver que el joven continuaba manifestando su impactante opinión:

—Pero tú eres distinta a las demás.

—¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿Cómo sabes tú que yo…? —murmuró, incapaz de poder finalizar de buena manera las interrogantes por la conmoción. No obstante, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer segura y extremadamente molesta, tomó aire y preguntó con una fría mirada—: ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero volvió a su semblante tranquilo tras recordar que en ningún momento la había respondido. Se sacudió un poco el elegante traje que llevaba puesto —algo muy parecido a un terno negro, pero un poco más informal— y se arregló un mechón de su cabello lacio que le caía por la frente.

—Lo siento, se me había olvidado presentarme —sonrió—. Mi nombre es Death the Kid. Puedes llamarme tan sólo Kid, si gustas.

—¿Death the Kid? —repitió aquel largo nombre, intentando en vano buscar aquel extraño nombre entre los que alguna vez había escuchado nombrar.

—Exacto. Aunque insisto en que me llames tan sólo Kid. Sé que mi nombre es un poco extenso…

—¿Qué eres? —inquirió ella, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera finalizar su petición.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bueno… digamos que yo también poseo una condición… diferente. Soy un shinigami —murmuró, ampliando su sonrisa que nunca había desaparecido de su pálido rostro. Era algo así como si sintiera orgullo de su naturaleza poderosa, pero sin fanfarronear. Su elegancia era demasiada para hacer eso—. ¿Ves? Yo tampoco soy un humano.

—¿Un… shinigami? —Maka comprendía cada vez menos la extraña situación en la que se estaba envolviendo—. ¿Qué es…?

—¿Un shinigami? Digamos que somos dioses de la muerte. Nos encargamos de finalizar con la vida de un individuo cuando es el momento y guiamos su alma al lugar donde le corresponde. Personalmente, yo me encargo de las Puertas del Cielo; soy algo así como su guardián. Veo si el alma de la persona es lo suficientemente buena como para permitir su paso al Paraíso…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me seguías? ¿Por qué sabes todo acerca de mí? —Comenzó a bombardearlo con interrogantes, manteniendo la mirada fría que había tenido hace unos momentos, pero agregándole un toque de amenaza y acusación—. ¿Shinigami? ¿Guardián de las Puertas del Cielo? ¡No bromees, demonios! ¿Acaso crees que creeré tus tonterías? No… ¡no me tomes el pelo!

—¿No pareciera que estoy diciendo la verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —vociferó. Su voz temblaba—. Lo siento, pero no estoy para perder el tiempo. Me largo.

La muchacha ni siquiera quiso esperar alguna respuesta de parte del joven. Nerviosa, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, las cuales aún sostenían la correa de su bolsito, temblaban inconscientemente. No obstante, como ya había ocurrido varias veces durante su trémula conversación, la voz del joven shinigami la paró en seco:

—Puede que no me creas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo sepa que eres una bruja. No puedes ocultármelo, Maka.

Maka intentó mantener la calma, pero los nervios la consumían. Volvió a vacilar entre escapar o continuar frente al shinigami, pero frente a la información que éste decía saber sobre ella no podía dejarlo pasar. Sus manos, que habían acabado de soltar la correa, ahora descansaban estáticas a sus lados, con los puños apretados.

Abrió lentamente sus labios, pero los cerró al instante. Volvió a separarlos una vez que logró formular en su mente las palabras que diría, las cuales dejó escapar sin voltear a ver al muchacho:

—¿Por qué sabes lo que en verdad soy? ¡Siempre lo he estado ocultando!

Definitivamente, esto no era normal. Tal como ella decía, toda su vida había estado ocultando su condición. Porque definitivamente ella no era humana, sino que era una bruja; y de nacimiento. A pesar de que siempre había tenido conocimiento de su naturaleza y había aprendido con esfuerzo a manejar la magia que corría por sus venas desde su más tierna infancia, nunca la había utilizado en público y tampoco había querido hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera sus propios padres sabían de su naturaleza! O por lo menos, nunca dieron indicio de estar al tanto. A pesar de que siempre mantenía la duda del por qué ella era bruja si nadie de su familia lo era, nunca tuvo el valor para expresarlo abiertamente. Por ende, su intención siempre había sido llevar una vida normal, tratando de ignorar su propia verdad y vivir una realidad que ella había creado e idealizado, en donde ella no era más que una simple humana sin nada en especial.

Pero… ¿cómo este desconocido ser "celestial" había descubierto su realidad? ¡Si ella se había esmerado tanto en ocultarlo! ¡Si ni siquiera sus propios padres se dieron cuenta, por Dios! Jamás entregó ninguna sola señal de que ella en realidad era…

Se volvió y lo observó con cuidado: sus orbes con aquella cualidad que científicamente era llamada _heterochromia iridum_, su lacio cabello negro con tres líneas blancas en su lado izquierdo, sus rasgos de adolescente guapo, su impecable traje negro, el cual era una mezcla de elegante con informal; su tez pálida, su sonrisa intacta dibujada en sus labios… y su poderosa alma de shinigami resplandeciente que Maka fue capaz de notar tras activar, inconscientemente, uno de las técnicas que era capaz de manejar de manera silenciosa —y sin que nadie se diera cuenta— bajo su condición: la percepción de almas.

Efectivamente era un shinigami, un dios de la muerte. Y era el ser más poderoso que había visto en sus catorce años de vida.

—Sé que los has estado ocultando, y que te has dedicado a mantener una vida normal: una simple vida de humana sin dañar a nadie ni a nada —continuó el joven, tras una breve pausa—. Por eso, he venido a hablar contigo. Ahora dime… ¿tienes siquiera algún conocimiento de lo que les pasa a las brujas una vez que su vida en la Tierra termina?

—Morir… supongo —respondió con algo de duda. Sinceramente, no entendió el por qué de la pregunta, por lo que sólo se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo—: ¿Por qué?

—Es lógico que mueran, es el ciclo de la vida de todo ser vivo —continuó, ante la inconformidad de la respuesta de la chica—. Pero, ¿tienes conocimiento de lo que ocurre por el simple hecho de nacer brujas? ¿Sabes que ocurre con sus almas?

La joven se detuvo a pensar antes de responder esta vez. De verdad, nunca antes se había dedicado a pensar qué les ocurriría tras terminar su vida en la Tierra. O sea, tenía conocimientos de almas, demonios y esas cosas; pero nunca… nunca se había dedicado a analizarlo concretamente, a pensar con dedicación al asunto: su motivación principal siempre fue llevar la vida de una simple adolescente humana. Supuso que, quizás, las almas de seres como ella descansarían en paz para siempre, como todas las demás. Esa sería su respuesta, de no ser por la profunda mirada que el shinigami le dirigió. Era obvio que sus ojos decían que su destino no era tan sencillo como ella pensaba, y que esperaba que ella tuviera certeza de eso. Aquella mirada hizo que Maka tragara un poco de saliva y definitivamente no supiera que rayos responder.

Inhaló con fuerza antes de, por fin, dar su respuesta:

—No. No lo sé.

El muchacho suspiró tras oírla.

—Me lo supuse —enseguida, levantó su mirada y la volvió a clavar en los ojos verdes de Maka, de forma severa—. Entonces, escúchame muy bien, Maka. Lo que te diré ahora, en este parque, bajo este horrible frío para los humanos, es muy importante; sobre todo para ti: tu vida y tu descanso eterno dependen de esto. Tu existencia, Maka, está colgando de un hilo; y sólo tú puedes salvarte.

Una congelante brisa pasó entre sus cuerpos, meciendo los cabellos de ambos. El flequillo de él ocultó sus inflexibles orbes; y el de ella su angustiosa mirada. El frío en verdad era horrible, pero al shinigami parecía no importarle… o no sentirlo. La chica, por su parte, estaba tan sumida en las palabras de Kid, que lo ignoró completamente, por más que su piel se volviera carne de gallina. Lo más seguro era que el estado de su piel fuera por las palabras del joven que del frío que los embargaba.

Death the Kid se quitó el pelo de los ojos, prosiguiendo:

—¿Te interesa saber el resto?

—Con sólo una condición: respóndeme a tan sólo una pregunta, y te dejaré continuar.

—Adelante —respondió el shinigami, un poco sorprendido por la condición impuesta.

—Dime qué es lo que sabes de mi madre —murmuró Maka con voz firme—. ¿Acaso ella tiene algo que ver con este asunto? ¿Su vida también corre peligro?

—¿Tú madre?

—La has nombrado con anterioridad.

—No. Kami no… —calló durante unos escasos milisegundos, que a la percepción de Maka le parecieron una eternidad—. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que no te preocupes.

—Dudaste.

—No lo hice. Sólo estaba buscando las palabras correctas.

—¿Y cómo sabes acerca de ella?

—Creí que sólo era una pregunta —consultó el joven, enarcando una ceja a modo de broma.

—Por favor. Es mi madre.

Kid suspiró ante el tono de súplica de la joven bruja.

—Sé de ella por el simple hecho de que es parte de tu familia. Aquí, el tema central eres tú; por lo que si sé todo acerca de ti, es obvio que sepa de tu círculo familiar, ¿no crees? Aunque reitero: ella no corre peligro, ni tiene que ver con lo que te hablaré, si es lo que te preocupa.

Maka relajó sus hombros al escuchar que su madre no estaba en peligro, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de que no la veía hace mucho un año, seguía siendo su increíble madre; y su cariño y ganas de verla a salvo nunca habían cesado, y nunca lo harían.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Puedes… puedes continuar.

Ahora en adelante, la información entregada por el shinigami era de suma importancia para la joven bruja. Para que pudiera procesar de una mejor manera los nuevos datos, Kid llevó a Maka a sentarse en una banca cercana al lugar en donde se encontraban: pensó que era mejor que recibiera la información sentada cómodamente que de pie. A la joven, esto no le importaba mucho: sólo quería terminar con todo este misterio y confusión pronto.

—Bien, ahora que estamos listos puedo continuar —inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar. Era como si deseara buscar palabras simples para darse entender, o simplemente la manera en que no afectara negativamente las emociones de la pobre muchacha—. Maka, cuando una bruja muere, su alma no descansa en paz como pensaste con anterioridad…

Definitivamente, él podía leerle la mente.

—Las brujas, por el simple hecho de ser brujas, son consideradas herejes y fieles servidoras de los demonios —continuó. Maka no dijo nada, aunque la tétrica información recibida la percibió como un golpe en el estómago—. A pesar de que tú no elegiste nacer bajo esta condición, y tampoco sabes el por qué, esto también va para ti. Pero eso no es lo más importante: debido a esta, digamos, _clasificación_; las almas de las brujas están manchadas, sucias por la herejía. Llevan cargando en sus hombros esta culpa innata, de la cual no tienen oportunidad de zafarse. Por ende, una vez que una bruja muere, su alma está condenada a sufrir por toda la eternidad en el Infierno, bajo las torturas más terribles que podrías imaginar… La herejía y establecer relaciones con los demonios es algo grave, que no puede ser perdonado así como así, por lo que sus pobres e impuras almas no pueden ser permitidas en el Cielo.

Maka ahogó una exclamación al oírlo. Lo que sus oídos captaban no era nada bueno que digamos. Además, todo eso efectivamente recaía en ella, por lo que la información entregada por Death the Kid le caía como un balde de agua fría. No obstante, decidió no decir nada, esperando que el shinigami por su cuenta prosiguiera con su relato. Su mente estaba demasiado enredada para poder comentar o manifestar algo, y sentía como poco a poco le costaba aún más demostrar tranquilidad en su rostro.

—Sin embargo, como yo me encargo de las puertas que lleva las almas al Cielo, puedo establecer excepciones; o mejor dicho, oportunidades de enmendar los pecados. ¿Has escuchado acerca de la _Second Chance_ y las _Innocents Souls_?

—No…

—Bueno, supongo que también tendré que explicártelo.

La cabeza de Maka daba vueltas. Era capaz de entender a la perfección la grave situación en la que se encontraba, pero eso era lo que la tenía tan confundida. Había vivido toda su existencia ignorando todo lo que traía bajo sus hombros por haber nacido siendo lo que era. No entendía lo injusta que podría llegar a ser la vida, y lo difícil que podría ser tratar de aceptar cosas que sabes que no tienen otra alternativa o remedio. Su mirada se ensombreció, y la mantenía fija en sus manos, mientras jugaba con éstas para relajarse.

—¿Maka? ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Continúa.

La amabilidad del shinigami le parecía extraña. No le cabía en la cabeza como un ser como él, con la fuerza que podía llegar a poseer, se sentaría junto a ella en un solitario parque bajo un frío espantoso para advertirle lo que sería su destino. Pero lo que le parecía más insólito, era su capaz de hablar tan tranquilamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Como si fueran amigos de la infancia o qué sabía ella… Toda esta situación era extraña, insólita, anormal… y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma y poder asimilar todo de golpe.

Kid había callado un momento, mientras observaba de vez en cuando a la joven. Él podía leer su mente, podía entrar a sus recuerdos más íntimos, por lo que sabía la maraña de pensamientos que Maka trataba de desenredar en su cabeza. Tenía conocimiento que, aunque no lo fuera, era como una verdadera humana y estas cosas eran difíciles de asimilar para la compleja psicología que esta especie poseía.

Por ende, una vez que captó que la mente de la joven chiquilla se había calmado, decidió proseguir:

—Una _Second Chance_, tal como dice su nombre, es una segunda oportunidad que se le entrega sólo a ciertas personas. Estas deben tener como requisito un alma manchada, independiente del porqué, pero que debido a sus buenas acciones o un cambio radical de conducta, tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus pecados y alcanzar el descanso eterno en el Cielo —Kid observó de soslayo a la chica sentada a su lado, para percatarse de que lo estaba atendiendo—. _Innocent Soul_ es la forma en que son llamadas estas personas que están bajo esta situación, ya que sus almas son inocentes o están en proceso de serlo. ¿Entiendes?

La joven se tomó su tiempo para asimilar todo antes de contestar:

—Sí, pero… no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

El chico, ante la sorpresa de Maka, se levantó con la clara intención de posicionarse frente a ella. Una vez hecho, buscó la mirada de la chica mientras su semblante se tornaba serio, que le daba un increíble aire de un ser superior. Al encontrar los verdes orbes de la muchacha, después de que ella decidiera dejar de observarse sus manos, decidió hablar:

—Tu alma es pura, Maka. Si no fuera por su condición innata, mantendrías tu interior fuera de cualquier pecado. Sé que nunca has hecho algo fuera de las reglas, y que tampoco has ocupado tus poderes para realizar actos indebidos —Maka se ruborizó un poco por lo halagos, pero su rostro seguía mostrando una expresión de profunda conmoción—. Por ende, yo, Death the Kid, shinigami o dios de la muerte, guardián y encargado del paso hacia el Cielo y hermano mellizo de la guardiana de las Puertas del Infierno; te ofrezco a ti, Maka Albarn, la _Second Chance_, convirtiendo tu alma en una _Innocent Soul_, siempre y cuando cumplas las condiciones que ésta trae consigo. ¿Estarás dispuesta a aceptarla y acatar la misión que se entregará?

Sintió como los pocos trozos que se mantenían en pie de su realidad tras oír acerca de su destino, se desmoronaban tras oír la pregunta formulada por el shinigami.

«_¿Estarás dispuesta a aceptarla y acatar la misión que se entregará?…_».

La petición la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Sus ojos se habían abierto de sobremanera, y su boca se mantuvo abierta por varios segundos. No entendía nada. O mejor dicho, entendía todo, pero no podía confrontarlo. Primero, supo todo lo que iría a sufrir por ser como ser, y luego le ofrecen una oportunidad que aunque fuera tentadora, le producía incontables escalofríos. Se sentía insegura, menuda, débil, enferma… Tenía una ocasión que no se volvería a repetir nunca más, la salvaría de su sufrimiento, pero…

Le costó bastante poder formular palabras que sonaran coherentes ante la situación:

—Yo… no sé… —murmuró con una voz apenas audible—. Creo que hay algo…

—Maka, te he observado durante un buen tiempo, y por eso digo que te conozco: estoy segurísimo que mereces la _Second Chance_… No hay ningún tipo de alma como la tuya, y sólo debes acatar una misión que de seguro no se te complicará pensando en tus capacidades. Es simple… no la dejarás pasar, ¿no es así?

La cabeza de Maka le retumbaba ante cada palabra que Kid pronunciaba.

—¿Por qué quieres tanto que la acepte?

—¿Eh?

—No nos conocemos, y me hablas como si fuéramos amigos… Hay algo extraño en toda esta situación.

—Corrección: tú dices no conocerme —Kid suspiró. La adolescente, por su parte, enarcó una ceja—. Maka, yo te estoy entregando esta oportunidad porque sé de la inocencia que arrastra tu alma. Aunque no me guste fanfarronear, piensa que un shinigami te está ofreciendo esto para permitirte el paso al Cielo, tras todo lo que acabas de saber. ¿En serio serías capaz de…?

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta. La muchacha se había levantado de golpe, anonadándolo. Su verde mirada se había ensombrecido, pero había en ellos algo que demostraba una completa decisión.

—Dime cuáles son las condiciones, y lo pensaré —manifestó, sin desviar en ningún segundo la mirada.

—Es sencillo: debes mandar de vuelta al Infierno a 666 demonios escapados. En pocas palabras, debes cazarlos y matarlos. No es una tarea muy complicada, viendo las cosas que eres capaz de hacer por el hecho de ser bruja…

La mandíbula de la joven casi se desencajó.

—¿666 demonios? ¡Eso es imposible para mí! ¡No lo lograré! —exclamó—. ¡Además, nunca he visto uno!

—Nada es imposible, Maka Albarn. Confía en tus capacidades —respondió Death the Kid, manteniendo su semblante serio—. Y ya podrás verlos sin problemas… una vez que aceptes.

—¡Tú mismo más que nadie sabe que no he utilizado mis poderes en varios años! ¿Crees que puedo llegar y matar a un demonio como si nada? ¡Claro que no!

—Porque yo mismo más que nadie sabe más acerca de ti, puedo decir que sí eres capaz.

—¡Yo no…!

La fría mirada heterocrómica del shinigami la calló de improviso. Parecía decepcionado de la situación.

—Está bien, no puedo obligarte a nada… —murmuró, al mismo tiempo que volteaba y daba unos pasos para alejarse del lugar—. Está claro que tu respuesta será negativa.

—¡Espera! —gritó Maka. Se llevó sus manos a su boca tras darse cuenta de lo que había hecho: aquel grito no lo había efectuado a consciencia, sino que salió de lo más profundo de su ser. El shinigami se detuvo, y se dirigió una mirada expectante.

La bruja aprovechó la atención del muchacho para proseguir, ya que él, al fin y al cabo, ella lo había llamado:

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre si es que acepto?

—Una especie de _contador_ aparecerá a la altura de tu pecho, manifestándote cuantas almas de demonio te hacen falta para cumplir tú… misión. Partirá siendo el número 666, e irá desciendo ante cada alma de demonio cazado. Cuando lo hayas logrado y el contador llegue a cero, un par de alas de ángel aparecerán en la altura de tus omóplatos, justo debajo de tu cuello, como muestra de que lo has cumplido. Así, cuando llegue tu hora, observaré tu marca y podré permitirte entrar al Cielo.

—¿Y qué sucede si no lo logro? ¿Qué ocurre si muero antes de cazar a todos los demonios solicitados?

Kid suspiró. Sus facciones se habían tornado duras, como en búsqueda de una expresión adecuada.

—Entonces, no quedará otra opción que dejarte en manos de mi hermana; quien, bajo tu situación, no tendrá otra alternativa que mandar tu alma al Infierno, bajo la pena de herejía —su mirada se había tornado escrutadora, y parecía que estaba observando cada rincón de su interior—. Tu destino completo depende de ti, Maka. Puedes entrenar si es que dudas de tus capacidades…

—¿No puedes darme un plazo para pensar esto mejor?

—Lamento que no es posible.

—¿Por qué? ¡No puedes pedirme que tome una decisión de esta importancia así como así!

—Sé que no es fácil, pero mi presencia aquí requiere de tiempo y no puedo abandonar mi puesto siempre.

—¿No puedes colocarme un plazo y volver a preguntarme?

—Lo siento. Requiero de tu respuesta en este instante, Maka. No puedo darte más explicaciones.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la cerró. Cerró sus ojos y reflexionó. Debía estar muy, pero muy segura de su decisión antes de poder darla a conocer:

—Yo… —vaciló un instante. Observó detenidamente al joven que la acompañaba, buscando la seguridad que le faltaba en ese instante. ¿Qué debería hacer? O aceptaba y ponía su vida en peligro, o rechazada la proposición y ponía su eternidad en peligro. Ninguna de las posibilidades parecía convencerla demasiado, pero al analizar ambos casos, sólo podía elegir la opción más conveniente. Sintió el viento golpeando su rostro, su mirada verdosa se posicionó en los orbes poco comunes del shinigami y continuó—: Acepto.

El shinigami sonrió con elegancia y acortó en un instante la distancia que se había producido entre ellos cuando él se estaba marchando. Se posicionó frente a ella, y se agachó un poco —debido a la diferencia de estaturas— para que sus rostros pudieran quedar frente a frente, mirada con mirada.

—Me alegro de tu decisión, Maka —susurró en su oído—. Ahora, cerremos el contrato.

—¿Contrato?

—Tranquila, sólo arderá un poco.

Enseguida, y sin perder más tiempo —para que no hubiera ningún cambio de opinión de la bruja— la sujetó con fuerza por sus delicados hombros, ejerciendo una leve presión para impedir su movimiento. De pronto, su mano derecha se despegó de sus omóplatos, dirigiéndose a su bufanda para tomarla y quitársela en un ágil movimiento; dejándola en el suelo.

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento por esto —se disculpó el chico sin mirarla a la cara—, pero es necesario.

Inmediatamente, el joven abrió el cierre de su abrigo, con la clara intención de sacárselo. Maka no entendía la situación, ni la necesidad que había en tener que quitarse la ropa. Intentó soltarse del agarre del shinigami, mas no pudo. Su cuerpo parecía estar congelado, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua viviente: era incapaz de mover cualquier extremidad. Atribuyó a que el joven sabía lo que hacía, pero toda la confianza se fue a pique cuando, una vez que quedó sólo en polera, el muchacho tomó la parte superior de su escote bajándosela hábilmente y sin demora, dejándole al descubierto el trozo de piel que quedaba justo a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gritó enfurecida y avergonzada a la vez. Lamentó no poder mover ningún miembro, ya que a esta altura lo hubiera golpeado y hubiera huido por su actitud.

—El contrato —sentenció el shinigami en respuesta—. Y no tienes que golpearme, Maka. Esto sería más fácil si no llevaras tantos abrigos encima…

Maka iba a reclamar por estar intruseando en su mente, pero sus palabras quedaron flotando en su boca ante la repentina acción de Kid: repentinamente, el joven la atrajo hacía sí tirando de su brazo, y aprovechó la cercanía para besar delicadamente la piel que había descubierta; la que estaba justo encima de su latiente órgano. La chica sintió como los colores se le subían a su cara, y como ésta iba adquiriendo calor por el prominente sonrojo. No obstante, a los pocos segundos, perdió todo signo de rubor y su tez se volvió más pálida de lo que realmente era: justo en el lugar en donde los labios de Kid habían rozado, sentía un horrible ardor que se propagaba por su delgado cuerpo. En un acto reflejo y viendo que había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, se llevó una de sus manos en el origen del ardor, apretando con fuerza mientras su rostro se contraía en una expresión de dolor.

—Aguanta, el sufrimiento deberá desaparecer pronto.

Y, como por arte de magia —la cuál no vino de ella—, el ardor comenzó a hacerse más débil hasta desaparecer. Una vez que la respiración y los latidos de Maka volvieron a su frecuencia normal, quitó la mano de su pecho; sorprendiéndose por la marca que allí encontró grabada como una negra quemadura: efectivamente, justo a la altura de su corazón, se encontraba el número 666.

La muchacha observó al shinigami, quién le sonreía con amabilidad, entregándole ánimos.

—Esa es la marca de nuestro trato, Maka —la aludida volvió a descender su mirada ante su nuevo estigma—. Ahora eres una _Innocent Soul_ que está cumpliendo su _Second Chance_. Te veré cuando hayas terminado tu misión, a menos que la situación requiera que nos veamos antes.

La chica levantó su mirada para agregar algo, pero se sorprendió al ver que el shinigami ya no se encontraba con ella.

—¿Death the Kid?

Volteó por ambos lados de su cuerpo para ver si se encontraba por allí cerca, pero no pudo encontrarlo: se había marchado… o desaparecido. Sólo podía escuchar en su mente su voz, repitiendo la misma oración con un suave timbre de voz:

—Mucha suerte, Maka Albarn.

Acarició con una extraña dulzura los números grabados recientemente en su piel. Quizás ahora marcaba _666_, pero lo más seguro era que pronto ese dígito comenzaría a descender, tal como ahora estipulaba su contrato.

Tomó su bufanda y su abrigo que descansaban en el suelo, sacudiéndolos para quitarle el polvo que se había impregnado. Luego, sin colocárselos de vuelta, caminó hacía su hogar con pasos lentos pero firmes.

Su segunda oportunidad había comenzado.

* * *

_Si tienen algún comentario o crítica constructiva, pueden dejarlo en un review... siempre son bien recibidos._

_En fin, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Todos los capítulos tendrán bastante acción, por lo que traeré el próximo en cuánto pueda._

_Cuídense,_

_Kikico. _


	2. I

¡_**H**ola! ¡Aquí Kikico reportándose! Lamento mucho la espera, pero no había tenido tiempo para actualizar. En este capítulo se va a explicar como actúa Maka para llevar a cabo su Second Chance, es decir, cómo es que lucha contra los demonios; junto con otros detalles que serán importantes a lo largo de la trama. Lamentablemente, Soul aún no hará su aparición... ¡Pero cuando lo haga, ya verán el protagonismo que tendrá!_

_¡Ah! Y este capítulo también será largo... en realidad, la gran mayoría lo serán._

_Gracias a **NoBreathe**, **AlesSa EvaNs**, **The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma **(amiga~ *-*) y **MCR **__por su apoyo y su review; y a los demás que leyeron en silencio. ¡Muchas gracias!_

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La historia **sí** es mía._

_Sin agregar nada más, sólo me queda decir..._

_¡Que disfruten!_

* * *

**Innocent Soul**

—**I****—**

**A**brí con lentitud mis ojos y pestañeé varias veces para poder reaccionar completamente. Me encontré sentada en el sofá del living, con un silencio sepulcral que inundaba todo mi departamento. Observé la hora en el reloj con forma de gato que colgaba de la pared que se encontraba a un costado: marcaba casi las seis y media. Claramente, me había quedado dormida.

Bostecé aún adormilada, restregué mis ojos con delicadeza y me estiré, con el fin de desadormecer completamente mis miembros. Desde hace una semana más o menos que no había dormido muy bien en las noches —o mejor dicho, dormía con suerte de una a dos horas—, por lo que no me extrañaba que al sentarme a descansar un rato hubiera caído rendida. Agradecí mentalmente el simple hecho de que hoy era viernes, por lo que no debería preparar ningún deber escolar o alguna otra tarea para mañana.

Me levanté calzándome mis pantuflas verde manzana que habían quedado tiradas cerca de donde me encontraba y me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de una muda de ropa limpia, ya que de seguro una ducha revitalizante me haría reaccionar por completo. Coloqué las toallas en un lugar de fácil acceso y tuve la intención de despojarme de la ropa que llevaba puesta, que consistía básicamente en un short y una polera de tirantes, debido al calor que comenzaba a hacer estos días, sobre todo al atardecer.

Sin embargo, antes de desvestirme, observé por un instante mi reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de la pared del baño. Me acerqué un poco a este, con la intención de apreciarme mejor la cara de adormilada que traía y reírme un poco de mí misma. Aún así, decidí dejar eso para después y preocuparme de algo mucho más importante. Con mi mano derecha, me bajé un poco la polera para dejar al descubierto la parte de mi pecho que estaba justo a la altura de mi corazón y observé con detención la marca que allí estaba grabada: el número _595_. La rocé con delicadeza con mis dedos, suspiré y sonreí con satisfacción y orgullo, vislumbrando cómo mi reflejo hacía exactamente lo mismo:

Hoy de seguro haría _disminuir_ aquel número.

No obstante, la ducha va primero.

Una vez vestida —con un conjunto muy parecido al anterior—, me dirigí con prisa a la cocina para preparar algo para la cena, aunque me lleve la sorpresa de que no tenía absolutamente nada para comer. ¡Ni siquiera tenía para el desayuno o almuerzo de mañana! Sólo quedaban unas cuantas sobras inservibles.

Me golpeé en la frente con la palma de mi mano, refunfuñando por mi descuido, aunque lo más probable era que se me haya escapado aquel detalle por las pocas horas dormidas. Suspiré y fui en busca de un sobre con la mesada del mes que mi madre me había enviado desde Italia, que había guardado en el cajón de mi velador. Cabe decir que el viaje de trabajo que mi madre había realizado se tuvo que alargar por un año más, debido a varios inconvenientes que había sufrido en aquella ciudad europea: parece ser que su ocupación no era nada sencilla como yo creía. Bueno, a decir verdad no me quejo… la extraño en demasía, pero no es como si no supiera defenderme sola.

Pero… ¡oh, que "agradable" sorpresa! El sobre con la mesada estaba casi vacío, y sólo quedaban un par de billetes. ¿Cómo no me había percatado de esto antes? Tal parece que ando bastante distraída últimamente… Dios… supongo que tendré que hacer rendir lo que me queda, hasta que mi madre me envíe el sobre con el dinero de este mes.

Escarbé en todos los bolsillos posibles de mis chalecos y chaquetas en busca de monedas, ya que el dinero restante obviamente tendría que guardarlo porciones alimenticias baratas de los días que restaban, pero había despertado con demasiada hambre para ignorar a mi estómago. Por ende, cuando logré reunir unas cuantas monedas por lo menos para algo contundente, tomé mi móvil y me coloqué un simple chaleco para salir del departamento en dirección a la tienda que se encontraba como a seis cuadras del edificio. La tarde estaba bastante calurosa, por lo que no me importó mucho el hecho de haber salido con el pelo casi empapado.

Camino a la tienda, me dediqué principalmente a observar detenidamente a cada persona con la que me cruzaba. A pesar de la hora, no había tanta gente en las calles, pero siempre es mejor prevenir y estar atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder en el momento menos esperado.

—Humano, humano, humano… —me decía a mí misma mientras iba encontrándome con individuos, tras una rápida inspección a sus almas—. Humano, humano, hu… ¡Espera! Ah, es humano…

Al poder observar a lo lejos la tienda, me detuve por unos instantes y suspiré un poco decepcionada: no había nadie raro en las calles, ningún solo _demonio_ que cazar…

En fin, suelen aparecer con más frecuencia en un par de horas más.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi destino. El dueño me dio la bienvenida una vez que entré, y yo sólo le respondí con una tímida sonrisa. Me dediqué enseguida a ver qué vendían para ser servido enseguida, pero sobre todo que me alcanzara con el dinero que llevaba. Me tenté con un paquete de galletas caseras de chocolate, que estaban en oferta y se veían bastante buenas.

Pagué por ellas en la caja, las tomé, di las gracias y me marché. En el camino de retorno, mientras iba degustando las galletas —que estaban bastante deliciosas —, hice exactamente lo que había hecho en el de ida: me dediqué a observar almas con el fin de encontrar alguna que no fuera humana, sin éxito.

«_Sólo espera_»_._

Supongo que toda espera tiene su recompensa.

Aunque ahora no era el momento.

Había pasado un poco más de un año desde que había aceptado hacer un contrato con Kid —a pesar de que aún no me atrevía a llamarlo directamente por su nombre en persona— y me había convertido en una _Innocent Soul_. Debo confesar que durante los primeros meses, la caza de demonios se me hizo bastante difícil: aún no sabía luchar decentemente con mis poderes, ya que ni siquiera los había ocupado para mi vida diaria, y vencía a duras penas; o salía perdiendo con varios rasguños y contusiones, en donde el dolor a veces era casi inaguantable, pero aún así debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado para no preocupar a mi círculo y para que no sospecharan nada de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, poco a poco y con el transcurso del tiempo, logré acostumbrarme a utilizarlos para el combate y salir victoriosa en muchas más ocasiones. Puedo decir que mi poder se incrementó bastante… junto con mi confianza en mí misma.

Esta situación me cambió bastante. Antes, yo sólo me limitaba a creer que no lograría terminar con el contrato y comencé a arrepentirme de haber aceptado. Aunque, en cierto modo, era aceptable: ¿Quién se imaginaría que terminaría cazando más de quinientos demonios para cambiar el destino de tu alma al morir? Nadie, ni siquiera una bruja como yo. Creí que todo no era más que una estupidez, y que moriría sin remedio frente a la primera criatura que se me cruzara por el camino. Al fin y al cabo, jamás había visto un demonio en mi vida, por lo que apreciarlos cara a cara y ver su horrible apariencia, anonadaba a cualquiera. Pero no fue así. Puede que haya salido bastante lastimada aquella vez y que vencí con un gran esfuerzo controlando mis miedos y dudas, pero no se imaginan la satisfacción que sentí al ver cómo mi contador marcaba _665_ en vez de _666_.

En pocas palabras, ya no soy la misma Maka que era cuando me encontré con Death the Kid, aquel elegantísimo shinigami —o dios de la muerte, como quieran llamarle—, la primera vez en aquel parque.

De pronto, mientras botaba la bolsa que contenía las golosinas en un basurero y le daba el último bocado a la última galleta, sentí que algo en mi bolsillo vibraba intensamente: era mi teléfono móvil. Lo tomé y observé la pantalla para ver la llamada entrante. No me sorprendí al ver que era Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, mi mejor amiga, quien me llamaba.

—¿Diga? —murmuré.

—_¿Maka?_ —respondió la joven al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Te he interrumpido algo?_

—No, claro que no. Iba camino a mi casa.

—_¿Saliste a dar una vuelta?_

—Tuve que ir a aquella tienda que queda cerca de mi casa, la que tú la otra vez me acompañaste —contesté—. Mi madre aún no me envía mi mesada, y no me había dado cuenta de que mis recursos estaban escaseando…

Apenas mencioné lo último, solté una especie de risita nerviosa.

—_Ah. ¿Pero te hace falta algo? ¿Necesitas algo?_

—No. No te preocupes, Tsubaki.

—_¿Segura?_

—Segurísima.

—_Ah… Bueno, si tú lo dices, deberé creerte _—se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos—. _Por casualidad, ¿tendrás libre ahora?_

—¿Ahora? Sí, ¿por?

—_Conociéndote, lo más seguro es que no hayas comido nada que sea considerado verdaderamente comida._

—Acabo de engullirme unas galletas.

—_Eso no es comida_ —manifestó, reprochándome—. _Te ayudaré a ahorrar: ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Prepararé algo para cenar. Yo te invito._

—No es necesario, Tsubaki. No te preocupes, de verdad.

—_Tan sólo ven. Por favor, Maka. Podremos conversar… ¿Tú misma no fuiste quién me estaba reclamando porque no nos hemos juntado a charlar?_

—Está bien. Iré enseguida —manifesté, para luego despedirnos y colgar. A pesar de que mi tono de voz había sido de resignación, no me molestaba para nada ir a acompañar por un rato a mi amiga. Al fin y al cabo, lo último que había mencionado antes de despedirnos era verdad.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al hogar de Tsubaki. Aún no se había oscurecido completamente, pero el astro rey ya estaba comenzando a desaparecer, coloreando el cielo de una bonita cascada de colores anaranjados, amarillos y rojos. Sonreí ante el bonito paisaje que tenía enfrente: sinceramente, hubiera deseado tener una cámara de excelente resolución para fotografiar el espectro de colores del cual las alturas se vanagloriaban. La ciudad poco a poco comenzaba a perder vida, ya que la gente comenzaba a llegar a sus respectivos hogares sin volver a salir. Lo más probable era que a pesar de que eran humanos, sabían que había algo extraño en su ciudad: aunque no pudieran sentir la creciente actividad demoníaca, lo más seguro es que su sentido común les advirtiese que algo no iba bien en las oscuras calles anochecidas.

Continué por mi camino, hasta que logré divisar el hogar de mi amiga en mi limitado campo visual. Apresuré un poco más el paso, para llegar lo más pronto posible. Mientras más me acercaba a su casa, comencé a sentirme un poco culpable por haberme comido todas las galletas y no llevar unas cuantas para ella.

Al llegar frente a su puerta, toqué el timbre. Escuché por el otro lado de la puerta unos cuantos pasos, y como una dulce voz clamaba:

—¡Voy enseguida!

Esperé pacientemente mientras observaba la fachada de su hogar. Por fuera era bastante bonito, con un jardín lleno de arbustos de donde florecían lindas camelias en primavera. Aunque el interior tampoco se quedaba atrás: Tsubaki siempre mantenía todo ordenado y pulcro, y junto con el sencillo estilo que la caracterizaba, hacía que su casa completa fuera muy acogedora. Lo mismo no ocurría con mi departamento, ya que a pesar de que Tsubaki también vivía sola, ella lograba hacer que su casa tuviera aquel toque hogareño que siempre agradaba; en mi caso, mi morada siempre parecía solitaria, como si faltara alguien que me acompañara…

Supongo que hace falta mi madre en estos casos.

Noté como la puerta principal comenzaba a abrirse, haciendo el típico chirrido que hacen todas las puertas cuando sus bisagras comienzan a moverse. En el umbral apareció la alta figura de mi amiga, haciendo que me llamara la atención las leves ojeras que se posaban bajo sus ojos azules.

—¡Hola, Maka! —saludó con la alegría y amabilidad que la caracterizaba. Enseguida, se hizo a un lado—. Pasa.

Hice lo que me pidió, y sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de aquella agradable hospitalidad que su casa entregaba. Sonreí y la observé por unos instantes: estaba utilizando un vestido veraniego con mangas y calzaba sus pantuflas, mientras que había trenzado sus largos cabellos negros. Tal parece que el calor del atardecer había hecho de las suyas en todos los habitantes de Death City.

Sólo sus ojeras me causaban extrañeza.

—Sube a mi habitación —sugirió la joven—. Iré enseguida. ¿Gustas algo para beber?

—¿Tendrás…?

—¿Leche chocolatada? —me interrumpió la muchacha, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sentí como se iluminaban mis ojos ante su presagio—. Sí. Preparé un poco en cuanto te llamé.

Si había algo que me encantaba, era la leche chocolatada. Desde pequeña que sentía cierta fascinación a esa bebida, y tomaba cada vez que la oportunidad se daba. Y si era la que preparaba Tsubaki, mucho mejor: ella lograba darle un toque «especial» —aunque lo hacía con cada plato que preparara: su nivel de cocinera era increíble—, por lo que siempre preparaba cuando me encontraba en su casa o ella iba de visita a la mía. Por eso, estaba muy feliz cuando me ofreció un poco.

La joven fue a buscar las tazas mientras me volvía a pedir que subiera a su habitación. Esta vez le hice caso, ya que obviamente no podía llegar y actuar como si viviera aquí, a pesar de su constancia en repetirme que su hogar era mi hogar. Subí las escaleras de madera observando la decoración del pasillo, en donde lo que más repetía eran las camelias. Debo suponer —si bien era lo más probable— que el gusto de mi amiga por aquellas flores era debido a la relación que tenía con su nombre…

Los padres de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa eran japoneses, y antes de que mi amiga naciera, se vinieron desde Asia hasta América junto con su hijo mayor, buscando mejores oportunidades e instalándose en Death City. Cuando nació la muchacha —un año después de incorporarse a la ciudad—, decidieron llamar a su hija Camelia, sólo que en su idioma natal. No obstante, ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando Tsubaki recién estaba cumpliendo los diez años, dejándolos a ella y a su hermano huérfanos desde muy temprana edad. Ella fue criada por su hermano bajo mucho esfuerzo, ya que él era sólo seis años mayor. Igual contaban con ayuda monetaria de algunos parientes conmocionados por su situación, pero la mayor responsabilidad de cumplir el rol de padre y madre se la llevó Masamune Nakatsukasa, su hermano. Sin embargo, se separaron apenas el joven cumplió los veintiuno, ya que él decidió volver a su ciudad natal a buscar trabajo e intentar sanar su alma rota desde el accidente de sus padres. Tsubaki, quedó sola en la ciudad siendo tan sólo una quinceañera, pero luciendo con orgullo su nombre nipón que le recordaba a su amada familia a la cual tanto extrañaba.

Entré a su habitación diciendo: «_permiso_», aunque sabía que desde abajo ella no sería capaz de oírme. Me senté en el suelo frente a una pequeña mesita que tenía al centro de su habitación, que ocupábamos para colocar bocadillos y estudiar cada vez que yo venía. Atisbé las paredes color crema de su cuarto, y mi vista se posó sobre un cuadro que ella mantenía colgado justo arriba de la cabecera de su cama: era una foto de nosotras del día en que nos conocimos, hace tres años atrás. Ambas salíamos sonrientes, con los rasgos ligeramente más aniñados que en la actualidad.

Tsubaki ha sido mi mejor amiga desde entonces. Siempre hemos sido muy unidas, y entre nosotras no hay secretos… bueno, casi ningún secreto. A decir verdad, nunca he sido capaz de decirle que no soy humana. Aunque, tampoco he podido hacerlo con mi propia familia: ni a mi madre, porque temo de su reacción y no quiero involucrarla en lo peligroso de mi misión; ni a mi padre, ya que, desde la partida de mamá a Italia me ha costado un poco mantener una buena relación con él por el carácter misterioso que había adquirido en el último año, cosa que también había causado varias discusiones con mi madre que concluyeron en que casi no se hablaban cuando ella debió partir. Lógicamente, el proceso de tener que actuar como espectador de aquel desencuentro que habían acatado no fue fácil, pero, sinceramente, prefería eso a ver a mis padres pelear a cada instante llenándome los oídos con constantes griteríos. Aún mantenía la esperanza de que se reconciliaran cuando ella volviera, pero intentaba despejar mi mente de la triste situación ocupando como excusa la oportunidad de poder cazar a un demonio.

Pero continuando con lo anterior, dentro de mis planes está en mantener en completo secreto y no revelarle nada a _nadie_, ni siquiera a Tsubaki; supongo que también cuenta el hecho de que tampoco sé cómo irá a reaccionar ante la noticia. Ella no sabe lo que soy, no sabe el trato que llevo sobre mis hombros y tampoco sabe lo que me ocurriría si es que no llego a cumplir la _Second Chance_. Y por mucho que me duela mantenerle oculto algo tan trascendental para mí, a ella jamás le diré ninguna palabra de la verdad.

—Lo siento, Tsubaki…

—¿De qué te disculpas?

Me sobresalté al encontrar a Tsubaki en la habitación, parada bajo el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con las tazas y unos pastelitos. ¿En qué momento había entrado?

Además, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba murmurando en voz alta.

—Por nada… —tartamudeé. Intenté parecer segura y busqué en mi mente otro tema para que olvidara lo que había dicho—: El atardecer estuvo muy bonito, ¿no crees?

La joven ladeó su cabeza confundida, pero al final terminó sonriendo emocionada:

—Sí. Es un gusto tener aquel paisaje todos los días.

Asentí, aliviada al ver que había logrado pasar por alto lo sucedido. ¡Dios, hubiera estado perdida si hubiera insistido en saber! No me hubiera quedado otra opción que mentirle con el dolor de mi alma. Me mordí el labio inferior con cierta tristeza, observando como la joven colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesilla. No obstante, cuando la manga de su vestido se deslizó hacía atrás tras realizar esta acción, noté algo que llamó en demasía mi atención: tenía vendado toda la porción de su antebrazo.

—Tsubaki —intenté obtener su atención, pensando de qué manera cuestionarle—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Qué… qué te ocurrió en tu brazo?

Pareció incomodarle un poco la pregunta. Nerviosa, agarró con su otra mano su antebrazo derecho, intentando en vano ocultar el vendaje que ya había notado. Bajó la mirada, frunciendo los labios. Lo más probable era que estaba pensado qué decir como respuesta.

—Tuve… tuve una caída. Caí mal sobre mi antebrazo, y tuve una especie de contusión. Me dijeron que lo mejor era que me vendara.

—¿Cómo fue que te ocurrió eso?

—Estaba distraída. Había tenido una mala noche.

—¿Y por eso también tienes ojeras?

Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, dándome a entender que aquella pregunta también la había incomodado.

—¿Ojeras? ¿Aún tengo ojeras? —repitió asombrada, llevándose sus delgados dedos al arco bajo sus ojos.

—Sí—continué—. Tsubaki, ¿sucedió algo?

Ella me miró fijamente durantes unos instantes, para luego desviar la mirada. Soltó un largo suspiro, mientras yo la observaba expectante y preocupada. No obstante, de la nada volvió a su expresión serena de siempre, mientras contestaba:

—Sólo estoy algo cansada… la escuela tampoco ha ayudado mucho que digamos.

No respondí, pero mantuve firme mi mirada sobre ella. Mi amiga parecía un poco turbada ante mi insistencia, pero pronto sonrió con despreocupación mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al lado de la mesilla, en una clásica posición nipona.

—Lamento mucho haberte preocupado… —murmuró, tomando uno de los pastelitos que descansaban intactos sobre el plato—. Aunque contigo aquí se me ha alegrado aún más el día.

No sé porqué me costó un poco creer en su respuesta. Había algo, una parte que no encajaba. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le ocurría, a pesar de que ella no me lo dijera directamente de su boca. Sin embargo, no quise preguntarle nada más y decidí confiar en su palabra. Al fin y al cabo, sabía de sobra que la jornada escolar agotaba a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando realizabas todos los trabajos y obligaciones que te daban y estudiabas cada vez que podías. A pesar de que ya no podía lucirme de tener el primer lugar del curso —el hecho de dormir poco afectaba bastante mi concentración, por lo que lamentablemente tuve que perderlo—, hacía todo lo posible para mantener mis buenas notas, más que nada para no levantar sospechas frente a mis padres. En fin.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras imitaba su acción de tomar un bocadillo del plato:

—Me alegro de oír eso. Me habías preocupado.

—Lo siento.

Se formó por unos instantes un silencio, aunque no era precisamente incómodo. Aproveché la ocasión para beber un poco de leche de mi taza, que hace rato estaba tentándome. Apenas el lácteo pasó por mi garganta, sonreí: estaba deliciosa.

Pensé que el tema del cansancio había quedado allí, pero tal parece que me había equivocado. Esta vez fue Tsubaki quien volvió a tocar el tema, incomodándome, esta vez, a mí:

—Tú también te ves cansada —murmuró—. ¿No has dormido bien?

Obviamente, no podía responder con la verdad a esa pregunta.

Debido al hecho de tener que cazar demonios constantemente, no he podido dormir lo suficiente. Creo que ya mencioné que llevo una semana así más o menos, aunque a veces pasan más días en que con suerte duermo máximo tres horas. Además, aquellas horribles criaturas aparecen preferentemente durante las noches, por lo que debo mantenerme casi siempre pendiente de cualquier onda demoníaca que se presente y que pueda percibir. Los demonios son seres de temer, y son capaces de dañar cualquier civil que se encuentre rondando abstraído por ahí… además de que no puedo dejar escapar a ninguno si quiero cumplir pronto con el trato.

Aunque claro, a Tsubaki no puedo decirle nada de esto.

Debo pensar en una excusa rápido.

—Bueno… Últimamente he tenido… —dudé un poco, pensando con qué poder continuar—. Últimamente he tenido bastantes pesadillas.

—¿Pesadillas? —repitió mi amiga con un tono de desosiego.

—Sí…

—¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? ¿Puedes contármelas?

—Sinceramente, prefiero que no. No es para preocuparse tanto tampoco.

Al no obtener algún tipo de respuesta, miré de soslayo a mi amiga. Ella mantuvo una expresión seria mientras me observaba, como si estuviera pensando en mil cosas a la vez. No sé si se había molestado por haber optado a no comentarle nada o simplemente me estaba analizando a mí o a mis palabras. La muchacha jugó un poco con el tazón que tenía en sus manos, moviéndolo suavemente para que girara su contenido. Enseguida, se lo llevó a los labios, y tras beber un poco lo dejó sobre la mesilla, haciendo un ruido sordo.

—¿Sueñas con demonios? —preguntó de improviso.

Su interrogación me llamó la atención. Le dirigí una mirada asombrada, esperando a que me diera algún tipo de aclaración acerca de lo recién mencionado. No obstante, ella pareció estar ajena a mi mirada, ya que no demostraba tener intención de dar explicaciones. Sólo me observaba con sus oscuros ojos azules, expectante por una respuesta.

—¿Sí o no? —reiteró, mordiendo una galleta.

—Bueno… —titubeé. ¿Qué podía decir ahora? No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en algo que me sacara del paso—: Podemos decir que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes?

—Últimamente he oído a varias personas mencionar que tienen pesadillas, preferentemente con demonios —contestó volviendo a su tono apaciguado y maternal de siempre—. Me había llamado un poco la atención de que haya tanta coincidencia… y ahora tú también. Es extraño, ¿no crees?

Bastante. O sea, es obvio que yo no tenía pesadillas ni nada por el estilo —yo luchaba contra demonios de verdad, no con situaciones producidas por mi inconsciente dormido—, pero debía mencionar que a mí también me llamaba la atención acerca de lo que se podía llamar 'casualidad'. No obstante, cuando intenté preguntarle más datos a mi amiga —como nombres concretos o detalles de las pesadillas—, ella no fue capaz de darme más información, ya que lo ignoraba. Suspiré con desilusión: creí que quizás podría obtener algo interesante de todo esto, pero veo que no es así. Lo que había dicho mi amiga era como un comentario al aire, y llegar al origen de un rumor es una tarea bastante complicada. En broma, le pregunté a Tsubaki si creía que los demonios serían capaces de generar pesadillas, recibiendo como respuesta una incómoda mirada y un apenas audible: «_no lo sé_». ¿Qué iba a saber Tsubaki de demonios, en todo caso?

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, sin saber qué decir. Los bocadillos estaban comenzando a escasear, y ya no quedaba ninguna gota de mi tazón de leche chocolatada. Dejé la taza a un lado y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, buscando un tema de conversación.

—Tsubaki.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo ha estado tu _nii-san_? ¿Has sabido de él? —pregunté, un poco dudosa. Tsubaki fijó sus ojos en mí apenas escuchó la palabra 'hermano' pronunciado en mi japonés básico.

—No he tenido noticias de Masamune últimamente —replicó mientras su expresión se tornaba melancólica—. No ha respondido ni mis correos ni mis intentos de llamadas. Aunque lo último que supe, hace dos semanas, fue que le estaba yendo bien en su trabajo, y que ya había logrado reacostumbrarse a la vida en Japón. Sólo espero que continúe así de bien…

—Espero que así sea… al fin y al cabo ya entiendo lo que se siente que alguien tan querido para ti como lo es un familiar cercano se encuentre lejos. Mándale saludos de mi parte cuando puedas comunicarte con él.

—Lo haré —sonrió—. En todo caso… continuando con el tema… ¿cómo ha estado tu madre? Oí que su viaje a Italia se alargó más de lo esperado.

—Así es —respondí torciendo mis labios—. La extraño bastante. Sin embargo, hace poco me mandó una carta con buenas noticias: dice que, a pesar de todo, ha disfrutado bastante, ya que la ciudad es hermosa y se ha acostumbrado muy bien al estilo de vida italiano. Ahora espero la mesada.

—¿No sabes cuando volverá?

—No lo ha mencionado con exactitud, pero escribió que sería muy pronto. Eso sería fantástico.

—Me imagino… —murmuró. Enseguida, se tornó pensativa—. ¿Y que hay de tu padre?

Mi cara se contrajo en una extraña expresión al oír sobre Spirit Albarn, mi padre. A decir verdad, la relación que mantenía con él no era mala, pero sentía que se estaba debilitando ante su estúpida actitud fría que ha estado teniendo durante este tiempo. Además, las peleas con mi madre y su resolución a mantener la ley de hielo entre ellos fue igual un factor importante que la impulsó a no dudar en aceptar el viaje a Italia cuando su trabajo se lo propuso. En cuanto a Spirit, a él lo quiero por el simple hecho de que es mi padre, pero a veces lo culpo por el decreto de mamá y siento algo de… rencor hacía él. No obstante, él siempre me había apoyado y cuidado —menos en lo que respecta a la _Second Chance_ y mi naturaleza, por su ignorancia— antes de volverse distante, por lo que supongo no soy capaz de odiarlo verdaderamente. Es verdad que me dolió el hecho de que de la nada me diera la espalda y se volviera distante, pero… igual no quiero que salga perjudicado en ningún sentido.

—Sigue igual que siempre —contesté—, manteniendo esa actitud alejada que tanto me molesta.

—Puede ser por su trabajo. Ser profesor no es algo fácil. Quizás tenga estrés y por eso actúe así, ¿no crees?

—Quizás. En realidad, no lo sé —manifesté de manera insegura—. Pero aún así, se está volviendo un poco frío conmigo…

—¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—No —admití.

—Deberías intentarlo, ¿sabes? —Sus labios dibujaron una alentadora sonrisa—: Puede que así las cosas se arreglen.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Últimamente no lo he visto mucho.

Olvidé mencionar que tras las discusiones que tuvo con mi madre y de su 'indiferencia' hacia nosotras, Spirit se marchó de la casa. O sea, marcharse propiamente tal no… aún hay algunas cosas suyas en el departamento que habitábamos anteriormente los tres. No obstante, tomó la gran mayoría de sus pertenencias y se marchó a otro departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, el cual le pertenecía, pero abandonó una vez que se casó con mamá. Desde que lo retomó, no he podido verlo con mucha frecuencia que digamos: él no me visita ni yo tampoco a él, y raramente nos encontramos.

—Ya aparecerá. Sabes que solía sobreprotegerte mucho, y dudo que eso haya cambiado, aunque sea por la distancia —continuó Tsubaki. Luego, meditó sus palabras durante un momento—: ¿No piensas irte a vivir con él? ¿O quizás decirle que vuelva a vivir contigo?

—¡Claro que no! —respondí enseguida. No era porque no quisiera arreglar mi relación con mi padre, pero sinceramente me convenía el hecho de estar sola por la _Second Chance_—. Llevo dos años tranquilamente viviendo sola, y pienso vivir así hasta que mamá anuncie su retorno definitivo…

—¿No lo extrañas?

No respondí. Lo que acababa de decir mi amiga igual era verdad: a veces lo extrañaba, pero…

En fin, ya hablaría con él cuando ambos tuviéramos tiempo.

Observé el reloj circular que descansaba sobre una de las paredes de la habitación, sorprendiéndome por lo rápido que avanzaba el tiempo: pronto sería las nueve en punto. Me percaté que había anochecido y lo corroboré al momento de observar a través de la ventana: el cielo parecía un enorme lienzo oscuro que cubría toda la atmósfera, con miles de pequeños diamantes incrustados en él.

Supuse que sería hora de irme.

Comencé a levantarme de mi lugar, abriendo mi boca para manifestar que ya era tiempo de marcharme. No obstante, antes de poder despedirme, la voz apresurada de Tsubaki me interrumpió:

—Espera, Maka. ¿No quisieras quedarte a dormir? —consultó, juntando sus manos como si quisiera aplaudir—. Podemos hacer una pijamada entre las dos. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última que hicimos, ¿qué te parece?

Lo pensé durante unos instantes. Sabía que sonaba bastante tentador y tenía puntos a mi favor, como vivir sola y no tener que pedirle permiso a nadie para ver si me quedaba o no. Sin embargo, _debía _mantenerme atenta durante la noche acechando el alma de algún demonio que se atreviera a aparecer, por lo que no sería cómodo, ni para mí ni para Tsubaki, el tener que quedarme a dormir. ¿Qué pasaría si un demonio se apareciera en mitad de la noche? No podría llegar e irme en el caso que estemos despiertas. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Y si estuviéramos durmiendo, corro el riesgo que mi amiga se despierte o corra peligro.

Estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta, cuando un horrible escalofrío recorrió cada una de las vértebras de mi columna. Me tensé y agudicé cada uno de mis sentidos. Estaba segura, no había ninguna duda: una presencia demoníaca había hecho su aparición, bastante cerca del hogar de Tsubaki.

Creo que por hoy tampoco puedo tranquilizarme.

Y será mejor que me largue lo más pronto posible.

—Lo siento —me disculpé sin perder más tiempo, pero demostrando que en verdad lo sentía—. Hoy no puedo. Debo irme enseguida.

Sin embargo, me dio la sensación que Tsubaki también se había puesto tensa. ¿Habrá sido capaz de detectar que algo andaba mal? Lo dudaba bastante, pero la cosa que la muchacha insistió en su petición de quedarme a alojar. Su mirada estaba posada en mí, expectante, esperando escuchar una respuesta positiva. No obstante, al ver mi mirada desesperada e impaciente cuando tuve que volver a rechazar su ofrecimiento, suspiró y me sonrió con comprensión. Sabía que había intuido que debía irme inmediatamente y que no debía preguntar por la causa de mi apuro. Le agradecí mentalmente el hecho de tener una mejor amiga tan complaciente como ella.

—Oh… está bien. ¿Lo dejamos para la próxima?

—La próxima será. Lo prometo.

—Te dejaré en la puerta —indicó la muchacha, acompañándome.

Apenas nos despedimos, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellas ondas demoníacas. Me alegré del hecho que en el camino no hubiera ninguna sola persona en las calles: así, nadie correría peligro ni nadie me observaría al eliminarlo, manteniendo mi secreto intacto.

Continué corriendo sin detenerme a descansar en ningún momento. Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue analizar el lugar: era un callejón completamente oscuro, repleto de viejas bolsas de basura. Me acerqué un poco, tapándome la nariz por el horrible olor a descompuesto que las bolsas emanaban.

—Sé que estás ahí —murmuré amenazante—. ¡Sal enseguida!

No obtuve nada como respuesta, ni siquiera un sonido de movimiento que me permitiera notar que había alguien o algo allí. No obstante, era capaz de percibir su alma, por lo que esconderse no le serviría para nada. Sabía exactamente en qué lugar del callejón se encontraba, pero me gustaba darle un poco de tiempo a aquellas criaturas para ver sus reacciones.

Me acerqué aún más al lugar en donde la criatura se encontraba. Mientras la distancia entre nosotros se iba acortando, fui capaz de oír una respiración entrecortada junto con un horrible arsenal de sonidos guturales. Tanto el jadeo como los ruidos procedían de un montón de sucias cajas y empaques llenos de basura que estaban acumulados en un rincón del callejón.

Sin perder más tiempo, hice aparecer una rosa negra a mis pies. Aquella rosa era la manera en que concentraba mis poderes, y la fuente de éstos. De ella emergió una guadaña, la cual tomé enseguida entre mis manos. Su hoja era de un brillante color negro con toques plateados en ambas orillas —superior e inferior—, y tenía un agujero con forma de rosa en el inicio de ésta. Además, su mango era plateado, con una cadena rodeándolo de extremo a extremo y con una rosa negra en su comienzo y en su final **(1)**. Era una guadaña hermosa…

…y mi preferida para acertar los golpes más certeros y que ocasionaban más daños.

Silenciosamente, me coloqué justo al lado del montón de porquería en donde se escondía aquel ser que sería mi presa de hoy. Precaviendo que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, rápidamente acerté un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en el cúmulo de suciedad. No obstante, algo un poco más bajo que yo y de color negro escapó por mi lado, a una velocidad suficiente para que no pudiera distinguir su forma.

Bufé molesta y volteé: el demonio se había marchado del callejón en su huída, pero su presencia seguía por aquí cerca.

—Mierda —mascullé—. No escapará.

Me salí de aquel oscuro pasaje en dirección a la calle, dando varias vueltas alrededor para ver si podía distinguir su figura entre la creciente oscuridad de la noche. Sostuve con fuerza la guadaña, apretando con ímpetu el brillante mango encadenado.

De pronto, volví a sentir su presencia cercana. Pero esta vez no provenía de ningún callejón o calle vecina, sino que provenía de…

_¿Arriba?_

Levanté mi vista en dirección al cielo, y me percaté como la criatura caía con rapidez directo sobre mi cabeza. Alcancé a esquivarla por poco, escuchando el impacto que aquel ser tuvo sobre la acera: un leve resquebraje del cemento y unos cuantos pedazos del pavimento que volaron en direcciones cercanas. Volví mi cuerpo hacia el lugar en donde había caído, para poder observar bien a la criatura a la cual me enfrentaba: era una especie de momia, con miles de sucios y roñosos vendajes que le cubrían todo su flácido y grueso cuerpo. Además, no contaba con ojos ni nariz, pero sí una enorme boca que sonreía dejando ver un arsenal de dientes podridos.

La criatura chasqueó su larga lengua negra, y comenzó a reír con una molesta y extremadamente aguda carcajada. Pensé que tendría planeado hacerme daño, ya que había adaptado una clara postura de ataque, pero no fue así: la criatura dio media vuelta y se echó a correr. Sus pasos eran algo torpes, pero no por eso lentos: en pocos segundos, ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros del lugar en donde había impactado.

Cuando logré reaccionar —ya que su extraña reacción me había dejado anonadada— apreté con fuerza el mango de mi arma y partí rápidamente en su captura:

—¡Espera! —grité en tono imperativo—. ¡No escapes!

Lógicamente, el demonio no me hizo ni caso. Sólo se dedicó a reírse sin ningún tipo de parsimonia, dejando atrás varios montones de vendajes que obstaculizaban un poco mi carrera. ¿Cómo lograba hacer reaparecer más y más vendajes para cubrir su cuerpo? Poderes de demonio, supongo.

Viendo que si sólo me dedicaba a correr tras él por las oscuras y solitarias calles no lograría nada, tuve que pensar en otra manera para capturarlo. Tras doblar en una esquina me detuve, aprovechando unos cuantos segundos para recuperar el aire y analizar la situación en la que estaba envuelta: la criatura, a pesar de sus movimientos lerdos, podía obtener una gran velocidad al correr; por lo que un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo no me funcionaría, por lo menos por ahora. Así que, sólo me quedaba una simple opción: ataque a distancia.

El demonio aún se encontraba en mi limitado campo visual, por lo que pude calcular la distancia que nos separaba. Sin perder más tiempo, hice reaparecer mi _rosa _a mis pies, y de ella emergieron un par de cadenas que se dirigieron con rapidez directo a la criatura, quien continuaba su marcha. Sonreí al ver como poco a poco el trayecto entre el ser y mis cadenas iba desapareciendo, hasta que ambas ligaduras lograron atraparlo por detrás. Con un simple movimiento de mis manos las cadenas comenzaron a acortarse, arrastrando la criatura hacia mí, quien gritaba y luchaba por zafarse.

Una vez frente a mí —y ante su carencia de rasgos faciales— el demonio lo único que hacía era chillar, moviendo con dificultad su flácido cuerpo enrollado entre mis ligaduras de hierro. Por miedo de que sus gritos fueran capaces de despertar a algún habitante que durmiera plácidamente en alguna de las casas cercanas, supe que ya era hora de llevarme su alma.

Sin perder más tiempo, volví a empuñar mi hermosa guadaña. Sin dudar en ningún momento, le propiné un corte que lo dividió a la mitad, justo a la altura de su vendado pecho. El demonio efectuó su último grito de agonía antes de sucumbir, y observé como su cuerpo comenzaba a replicarse sobre sí mismo hasta convertirse en una pequeña esfera de color rojo, la cual era su demoníaca alma, y que enseguida se precipitó contra el suelo, desapareciendo sin dejar ningún rastro. Posteriormente, hice desaparecer la rosa, la guadaña y las cadenas con un chasquido de mis dedos: ya todo había terminado.

Poco después de haber mandando el alma demoníaca devuelta al Infierno, sentí un fuerte ardor en mi pecho; en el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba mi órgano cardíaco. Me bajé un poco la polera sudada por la anterior carrera y vislumbré como mi contador comenzaba a brillar en mi transpirante piel: del _595_, pasó a ser un _594_. El número había descendido.

Suspiré algo más apaciguada, mientras esperaba que mi respiración volviera a su ritmo relajado. Levanté mi cabeza para volver a observar el estrellado firmamento, mientras una leve sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba en mis labios un poco resecos: había acabado la caza por hoy.

* * *

**(1): **_La guadaña que intento describir —lo siento, aún se me dificulta eso— es la que lleva la protagonista en la historia original. Decidí dejársela por cosas de comodidad, y porque tendrá relación con algo que viene después. No le coloqué como arma a la forma guadaña de Soul, porque esa forma la va a ocupar otra persona... también ya verán por qué..._

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Si tienen algún comentario, crítica constructiva o lo que sea, son libres de dejarlos en un review. Voy a tomar todas las opiniones para hacer lo posible para mejorar ^^_

_En fin, eso es todo por hoy~ En cuanto pueda, les traigo el capítulo II._

_¡Cuídense!_

_Kikico._


	3. II

_**¡H**ola! Lamento mucho el retraso de este capítulo, pero me había quedado atascada en una parte y, por más que trataba, no lograba avanzar. ¡Pero lo he logrado! ¡Jo! Así que espero que les guste~ ¡Es un capítulo escrito con mucho amor!_

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater y sus personajes —sus bellos, bellos personajes— no me pertenecen, son de **Atsushi Okubo**. Lo único mío es la trama._

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**Innocent Soul**

—**II****—**

**C**uando recibí el sobre correspondiente a mi mesada, estaba muy feliz. Primero, ya no debería preocuparme por los gastos faltantes, por lo que ya no debería abstenerme de comer alimentos decentes. Segundo, junto con el sobre, mi madre me había enviado una carta de disculpa, pidiéndome perdón por el atraso que había tenido en mandármela; y en aquella hoja de papel aprovechó de contarme unas cuántas cosas más de su vivencia en Italia, manteniéndome al tanto de su estado. Y tercero —y lo más importante—, me había mandando una pequeña esquela de un lindo color rosa, en la que se encontraba escrito «_espero que estés esperándome_». Aunque pareciera un extraño juego de palabras, para mí sólo significa una sola cosa: su regreso era cada vez más un hecho objetivo. Sentí como mi corazón saltaba de alegría al pensar que alguno de estos días podría volver a tener a mi madre a mi lado, abrazarla y sentir su aroma, su presencia maternal que tanto me tranquilizaba.

Tras guardar muy bien su carta y tomando conciencia que por fin tenía dinero para los gastos hogareños y ante la escasez de alimento que mi alacena exhibía, supe que ya era hora de hacer las comprar al supermercado. Porque sí, las brujas también necesitamos alimentarnos.

A decir verdad, la única diferencia entre un humano común y yo, son mis poderes; y sería. Siendo sincera, tanto mi organismo como mi organización mental son exactamente iguales al de un humano. Por esa misma razón, nunca se me hizo difícil convivir con las personas y actuar como una más del montón. Incluso, puedo agregar que yo no solía utilizar mis poderes, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario; o sea, nunca. Por ende, convertirme en otra gota más del océano de humanos fue una tarea bastante… fácil, para mi comodidad.

Aunque ahora mantener mi identidad en secreto se ha complicado un poco, por el hecho de tener que dedicarme a cazar demonios para cumplir mi _Second Chance._

En fin. Mientras sea precavida —extremadamente precavida—, todo debería ir bien…

Fui a mi habitación en busca de un chaleco abrigador, ya que a pesar que los días continuaban siendo soleados y con un calorcillo agradable, hoy extrañamente corría un molestoso viento helado que era capaz de hacer tiritar a todo tu cuerpo si no salías abrigado de manera adecuada. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta hacia el pasillo, vislumbré por el rabillo del ojo mi bufanda negra que se encontraba suspendida en un colgador que mi armario tenía en su exterior. Tras dudar por unos instantes, decidí tomarla y colocarla alrededor de mi cuello anteriormente desnudo. No vaya a ser que pesque un resfriado y tenga que retrasar —cuando sabía que no era posible— mis "actividades".

Tomé mi llavero que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor, junto a unos platos sucios por el desayuno que había tomado un par de horas atrás. Eché las llaves en mi bolsillo y procuré dejar la loza en el lavadero antes de marcharme. Una vez hecho esto, partí en dirección al supermercado, dejando —como siempre— la puerta cerrada con llave.

Una vez en la calle, mi cuerpo fue golpeado enseguida por una fría brisa que jugueteó con mis cabellos sueltos, desordenándolos. Me agradecí mentalmente por el hecho de haberme puesto pantalones, chaleco y mi bufanda. Frente a este clima, podía decir que prefería más cuando el sol brillaba sobre las calles de esta ciudad. Aunque supongo que el traspaso de verano a otoño traía estos desórdenes climáticos.

Pero a pesar del poco atrayente clima, preferí ir a comprar a pie que tomar un autobús. Al fin y al cabo, el supermercado no se encontraba _tan_ lejos de mi hogar —unos veinticinco minutos caminando, más o menos— y tenía ganas de ver el paisaje durante el trayecto. Eso sin contar que caminar hace bien para el corazón y para el cuerpo, y para una persona con tanta actividad como yo, esto era algo que debía aprovechar.

Mis pasos eran lentos, pero firmes. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para observar con detenimiento el cielo nublado, cubierto de densas nubes que no dejaban entrever mucho al astro rey. Escuchaba el murmullo que producía la gente al conversar durante sus caminatas, el eco de sus pisadas y uno que otro sonido producido por una bandada de pájaros que surcaba las alturas. Quise sonreír al ver como la ciudad estaba tan llena de vida, pero mi alegría se disipó casi enseguida cuando recordé que en cualquier momento alguien podría exhalar su último aliento por culpa de aquellas horribles criaturas que rondaban en la ciudad bajo la ignorancia de su existencia. Fruncí ligeramente los labios al mismo tiempo que llevaba mis manos a mis bolsillos, pensado en que debía estar muy atenta si no quería que un inocente pereciera por un descuido de mi parte.

Comencé a juguetear con la lista de compras que había preparado antes de salir, llevándola de un lado a otro entre los dedos de la mano que se encontraba en el bolsillo en donde el trozo de papel descansaba. Al mismo tiempo, repetía en mi mente cada objeto que recordaba que debía adquirir: pasta de dientes, jabón, jugo, cereales, verduras, leche chocolatada…

El supermercado —para mi agrado— tenía encendido el aire acondicionado, por lo que el frío del exterior no se colaba entre sus paredes repletas de productos. Aún así, preferí no soltarme en ningún momento de mi bufanda, ya que mi nariz podía descansar calientita entre las hebras tejidas de lana. Tomé uno de esos canastitos que se encuentran en la entrada del local para guardar las cosas a comprar y saqué la lista de mi bolsillo, algo arrugada por haber pasado entre mis dedos en mis momentos de ocio. Le eché una ojeada rápida y comencé a buscar entre los pasillos llenos de comida y otras mercancías en busca de lo que el pedazo de papel tenía escrito.

Partí enseguida a aquel en donde se encontraban los lácteos, en busca de mi adorada leche chocolatada. Al ver que se encontraba en uno de los estantes superiores, me paré en puntitas para poder alcanzarla, ya que mi altura de un metro sesenta y dos no me lo permitía mucho que digamos. No obstante, en un torpe movimiento trastrabillé, haciendo chocar mi hombro contra el de la persona que se encontraba a mi lado.

—Lo siento —murmuré, sin dirigir aún mi mirada hacia el sujeto que había golpeado.

—No te preocupes.

Lo que recibí como respuesta fue algo tan sencillo y esperado, que en cualquier otra situación hubiera sonreído vergonzosamente y me hubiera marchado. No obstante, la voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras se me era tan extremadamente conocida, que volteé con sorpresa poco disimulada hacia su dueño. La expresión, por su parte, del individuo al reconocerme también demostró que no se esperaba encontrarme allí; pero a los pocos segundos su mirada se tornó un poco fría y distante.

—¿Spirit?

—Creo haberte pedido varias veces que me llames papá, Maka.

—Esto… lo siento —murmuré, un poco anonada por el impávido tono de voz que mi padre había empleado—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, papá?

—Exactamente lo mismo que tú, hija —señaló, echando dos cajas de leche sabor natural a su carrito—. También me toca hacer las compras.

—Ah.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, sin saber que decir o qué tema sacar para romper aquella incómoda atmósfera que se había formado entre nosotros. Sin lugar a dudas, la actitud distante que mi padre había tomado hace algún tiempo —y quién sabe por qué— me hacía sentir bastante mal y molesta: con él, porque no sabía —y tampoco decía— qué lo había llevado a comportarse así de repente si antes era tan cariñoso conmigo, a tal punto de llegar a ser empalagoso; y conmigo misma, por no saber cómo remediar la situación. ¿Qué hubiera dicho mi madre si hubiera estado aquí en este momento? ¿Le hubiera recriminado por su mal actuar, o se hubiera quedado callada esperando que todo pasara por si solo?

Recordé la última conversación que había tenido con Tsubaki, en donde me aconsejaba que hablara con él y le manifestase como me sentía. A pesar de que desconocía algo tan trascendental de mi persona —o sea, que no era humana—, seguía siendo mi padre y quería arreglar las cosas con él. Supongo que es la mejor opción que tengo, aunque, pensándolo bien, el supermercado no es el mejor lugar para hablar de estos temas serios.

Temo que en esta ocasión, voy a tener que hablar de temas triviales para poder romper el silencio entre ambos. Ya buscaré una mejor ocasión para tener una buena charla con él; claro, si es que Spirit también desea tenerla.

—Em… esto… —comencé a balbucear, mientras buscaba en los lugares más recónditos de mi mente algún tema de conversación. Pero, ¿qué podías hablar con alguien que, de la nada, se ha vuelto poco comunicativo?—. Bueno… yo…

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó de pronto, interrumpiéndome. Lo más probable es que se haya aburrido de mis oraciones no formuladas—. ¿Sigues viviendo bien en el departamento? ¿No has tenido ningún problema?

Me desconcertó el hecho de que me hiciera tantas preguntas repentinamente. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que… aún se preocupaba por mí como antes?

—He estado bastante bien, un poco cansada por la escuela, pero bien —comencé a responder, dibujando una casi imperceptible sonrisa en mis labios—. Y no he tenido ningún problema, sigo viviendo muy conforme en el edificio.

—Ah. Me alegra oír eso —continuó. Creí ver un pequeño brillo de alivio en sus ojos azules—. Y… bueno… —masculló, dudando si era mejor seguir hablando o callarse. Eligió la primera opción—: ¿Qué has sabido de tu madre?

Su pregunta, a decir verdad, me llamó bastante la atención. ¿Acaso aún no se comunicaba nada con su esposa? Es verdad que mi madre se marchó sin que ambos se cruzaran una palabra, pero había pasado más de un año desde aquella ocasión. ¿No se llamaban, o qué? ¿Aún seguían enojados? ¿Seguían sin hablarse?

—¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella?

—Claro que sí —respondió, contestando también a mis anteriores preguntas—. Pero sabes que ella no me cuenta a mí las mismas cosas que te cuenta a ti. Casi siempre omite algunos detalles conmigo.

—¿Omite detalles?

—Sí. Omite detalles —reiteró, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo que me tensara un poco. No obstante, el contacto visual finalizó cuando mi padre se pasó una mano entre sus cabellos rojos para arreglarse un mechón que se había caído molestosamente sobre su frente—. ¿No sabes cuando regresa?

—No con exactitud. Me mandó una notita dándome a entender que sería pronto, pero no me ha dado la fecha exacta.

—¿La extrañas?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Yo también —murmuró, observando el carrito de compras del cual se encontraba apoyado—. Yo también.

Ambos nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Me quedé observándolo anonadada por lo que acaba de decir. ¿También extrañaba a mamá? No supe si sonreír o quedarme estática ante la situación. Supongo que eso era un buen signo por parte de mi padre… Abrí la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la cerré inmediatamente al darme cuenta de la mirada indiferente que había adquirido Spirit, como si lo que había acabado de decir careciera de importancia. Sabía que no era cierto, pero… con tal sólo verlo así, mi alegría se había esfumado.

Sin saber que saber ni que decir —ya que tenía claro que no hablaría con mi padre de su extraño mutismo aquí en el supermercado—, eché la caja de leche chocolatada que había tomado durante la conversación a mi canastito y saqué otra vez la lista de mi bolsillo para repasar lo que debía comprar. Miré otra vez a mi padre, quien no me estaba observando, si no que miraba sin mirar el fondo del pasillo lleno de lácteos de diferentes marcas y sabores.

Preferí irme, que seguir bajo esa penosa atmósfera.

—Bueno… No habíamos hablado mucho, por lo que me alegro de haberte encontrado —mascullé—. Me encantaría seguir aquí… conversando, pero debo irme.

Spirit no me respondió, pero me lanzó una mirada que me daba entender que no haría nada para detenerme. Segundos más tarde, y bajo mi asombro, sus labios dibujaron una leve pero amigable sonrisa a modo de despedida.

Le correspondí el gesto y me di media vuelta para seguir buscando lo que iba a comprar. No obstante, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando la voz de mi padre me volvió a detener:

—¡Espera!

Interrumpí mi marcha, volviendo mi cabeza hacia mi progenitor. Lo observé con una expresión de duda mientras él se iba acercando con pasos lentos hacia el lugar en donde me había detenido. Una vez a mi lado, me observó de pies a cabeza con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Ante su gesto, alcé una ceja y le pregunté:

—¿Qué sucede?

Silencio.

—¿Papá?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió.

—Dime.

Se tomó unos segundos para continuar. Quizás estaba buscando las palabras correctas para formular lo que quería saber, o simplemente estaba dubitativo entre indagar o no. Inhaló, y soltó todo el aire inspirado en un largo suspiro. Enseguida, clavó su mirada en la mía:

—¿Tú…? —comenzó, pero se vio bruscamente interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono que vibraba en su bolsillo. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, y apretó la tecla de responder para luego llevarse el móvil a la oreja—: ¿Diga?

Observé como mi padre comenzaba a hablar con quién sea la persona que estaba en la otra línea. De vez en cuando asentía y murmuraba un «Sí, sí» o un «Ya veo». Una vez que finalizó de platicar, guardó el móvil y volvió a lanzar un largo suspiro.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada. Sólo son cosas del trabajo.

—Ya veo —dije, sin saber qué más agregar. De pronto, recordé que mi padre quería consultarme algo antes de ser interrumpido, por lo llamé su atención y hablé—: ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

El parecía receloso de continuar.

—Ya… no importa. No era nada trascendental —murmuró, tomando su carro y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía—. Nos vemos, Maka.

Eché una mirada a cómo el se iba alejando, con aquella postura levemente inclinada característica suya que demostraba un poco de informalidad, a pesar de su carácter serio. Mantuve mi mirada verdosa fija en su espalda, hasta que lo perdí de vista en el momento que él dobló a la derecha en uno de los pasillos próximos.

Suspiré.

Creo que extraño al papá que era antes.

Hundí aún más mi nariz en la lana de mi bufanda y continué caminando por el supermercado canastito en mano, buscando los productos que faltaban en mi hogar. Tras una media hora más o menos todo lo de mi lista estaba tachado, por lo que me dirigí a una de las cajas disponibles y pagué por los alimentos y artículos de aseo que había tomado. Tomé las bolsas, las cuales menos mal no estaban tan pesadas, y emprendí mi marcha de regreso.

El camino fue exactamente igual al de ida: silencioso por mi parte, dedicándome exclusivamente a escuchar los sonidos producidos por los demás. Debido a que el tiempo que había permanecido en el local no había sido extenso, las brisas heladas continuaban revoloteando alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que nuestras narices y mejillas se tornaran de un leve color rojizo. Además, las nubes continuaban en la misma posición que antes, ocultando al sol y haciendo que escasos rayos llegaran sobre nuestras cabezas.

Una vez frente a la puerta de mi departamento, dejé las bolsas en el suelo y saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo. Al escuchar el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose, volví a tomar los paquetes y empujé la estructura de madera con mi cuerpo. Adentro estaba el mismo silencio sepulcral de siempre, que se rompía una que otra vez por el canto de algún ave que pasara cerca. A pesar de que había corrido las cortinas en la mañana, la luz que se colaba por la ventana era tan escasa a causa de las nubes, que la mayor parte de mi hogar estaba iluminado de manera insuficiente; dándole a todo un tono deprimentemente grisáceo. Creo que verdaderamente prefiero más los días en que el verano se manifiesta, que estos días en que el frío se torna molesto.

Dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor —que se encontraba contiguo al living— junto con mi llavero. Tomé uno de los vasos que había lavado antes de salir y me serví un poco del jugo comprado. Me apoyé durante un momento con mi mano libre sobre la misma, bebiendo un largo trago de la bebida. Enseguida, comencé a ver sin mirar los paquetes recién adquiridos, pensando en tantas cosas que sentí que en cualquier momento mi mente haría corto circuito y colapsaría: mi propia persona, la _Second Chance_, los demonios que en cualquier momento harían su aparición, la situación con mi padre, la conversación con Tsubaki y…

…en mi madre.

—Debes estar feliz por lo de tu madre, ¿no, Maka?

El susto provocó que el vaso se cayera de mi mano, haciendo que pedazos de vidrio saltaran en direcciones cercanas y que el contenido que aún le quedaba comenzara a desparramarse paulatinamente por el suelo. Había detenido mi respiración y mi corazón comenzó a bombardear con más fuerza de la normal, debido al gran sobresalto. Volteé lentamente hacia donde provino aquella voz conocida, pero completamente no esperada. Al ver a su dueño, los ojos se me abrieron como platos.

—¡Death the Kid! —vociferé, aún alarmada—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

El joven, de un pulcro traje negro con unos cuántos detalles en blanco, se encontraba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana del living. Estaba segura de que no se encontraba allí cuando llegué. ¿En que momento había entrado? O mejor dicho, ¿había entrado?

El shinigami me observó fijamente con su mirada heterocrómica que distaba de lo común. Luego, arregló un poco sus cabellos negros y blancos —debido a las tres líneas níveas que tenía al lado izquierdo de su cabeza— y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Maka. No era mi intención asustarte de esa manera —manifestó—. Y tan sólo llámame Kid. Sabes que no es necesario que me llames tan formalmente utilizando mi nombre completo. Nos conocemos hace un año, ¿no?

—Sí tú dices, supongo que está bien. Y no te preocupes… —murmullé.

Me agaché para recoger los pedazos de vidrio que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo, teniendo en cuenta de no cortarme. Kid se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a mí mientras remendaba las arrugas de su traje. Se posicionó enfrente de mi persona con aquella postura recta suya, que demostraba la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, y se colocó de cuclillas para ayudarme.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, Death the…

—Kid. Sólo Kid —reiteró amablemente su petición. Sinceramente, me sentía un poco extraña al tener que tutear a un dios de la muerte tan… importante como él—. Además, yo fui el que causó todo esto. Como mínimo debo ayudarte a limpiar…

Luego de recoger todos los trozos y limpiar el jugo caído —a pesar de lo incómoda que me hacía sentir el que Kid me ayudara—, lo invité a que nos sentáramos en el sofá. Él, como siempre, aceptó atentamente, colocándose a un lado mío.

—¿Qué es lo que trae al guardián de las Puertas del Cielo a mi humilde morada? —inquirí con tono de broma.

El muchacho me miró divertido, aunque enseguida aclaró un poco su garganta para que el tono de su voz saliera como de reproche:

—¿Qué es eso del "guardián de las Puertas del Cielo"? ¿No crees que sea un nombre un poco largo para llamarme?

—Pero es lo que eres, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero… en fin, no importa —masculló con un suspiro. Enseguida, sus ojos se posaron en los míos, por lo que pude apreciar de cerca su llamativa mirada bicolor—. ¿Querías saber a qué había venido?

Asentí. Él sonrió, señalando mi pecho.

—Vine a ver como estás con tu… _Second Chance _—explicó—. Sé que te mencioné que te vendría a ver cuando terminaras tu misión o cuando la situación lo ameritara, pero ya ha pasado un año y tenía muchas ganas de verte —murmuró con una sonrisa amable, lo que provocó que me sonrojara un poco incómoda—. ¿Qué número marca tu contador?

—El 594 —contesté.

—72 demonios cazados —murmuró para sí—. Es una buena cantidad para tan sólo un año cumpliendo tu segunda oportunidad…

—Mientes —manifesté—. Sé que debería haber capturado más de sus almas, viendo que fue un año…

—Puede ser. Pero sé que partiste con tu misión sin nunca haber utilizado tus poderes, cosa que igual no te permitía cazar muchos demonios de golpe. Por lo tanto, es entendible que no tengas la cantidad de almas que te gustaría, ¿no?

No contesté. Al fin y al cabo, el shinigami tenía razón.

Tal como Kid decía, lo había conocido hace más o menos un año, en un frío día de invierno a unas pocas cuadras de mi hogar. Era uno de esos días en que el frío daba la sensación de quemar tu cuerpo y los músculos tiritaban a más no poder para poder generar una mínima pizca de calor. Él parecía conocerme, a pesar de que yo era incapaz de reconocerlo a él. Allí fue cuando me explicó la situación en que me encontraba.

Death the Kid, además de ser un dios de la muerte, era el guardián de las Puertas del Cielo. Es decir, él decidía si las almas de los difuntos podían tener un descanso eterno o no. Nunca supe cómo es que llegó a saber de mí, pero él fue quien me dio la condición de _Innocent Soul_ y me concedió la _Second Chance_, junto con la condición impuesta. Supongo que debo agradecerle eternamente lo que hizo por mí a pesar de lo peligroso que es mi misión; pero, pensándolo bien fríamente, prefiero dedicarme a cazar demonios para acceder al Cielo, que morir sin haber hecho nada y sufrir para el resto de la eternidad por tener un alma supuestamente «hereje» por el simple hecho de haber nacido bruja.

Pero, aquí la gran pregunta era: ¿por qué me había escogido a mí? Recordé que Kid tenía la capacidad de leerme la mente —ya que eso fue un factor que logró persuadirme cuando me ofreció mi segunda oportunidad— por lo que lo observé fijamente, esperando que captara la interrogante que rondaba en mi mente. No obstante, el shinigami sólo me sostuvo la mirada con expresión confundida. Viendo que no respondía a pesar de mis pensamientos, tuve que consultar qué estaba ocurriendo:

—¿Ya no lees mi mente?

El muchacho, en un principio, parpadeó perplejo; no obstante, a los pocos segundos sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—No. No suelo leer la mente sin el permiso de su dueño —respondió—. Aunque… cuando nos conocimos tuve que hacerlo por razones especiales.

—¿Razones especiales?

—Debía hacer que me creyeras.

—Ya veo…

Por lo que podía concluir, Death the Kid no me había estado leyendo la mente en ningún momento, por lo que aún era ignorante de la importante duda que asaltaba mi mente en aquel momento. No me quedó otra opción que, simplemente, hablar.

—Death… Kid —le llamé. El aludido parecía feliz de que por primera vez lo llamara por su nombre—. ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?

Kid parecía desconcertado.

—¿No te lo mencioné ya cuando hicimos el contrato? Puedo repetírtelo textualmente si deseas: «tu alma es pura, Maka. Si no fuera por su condición innata, mantendrías tu interior fuera de cualquier pecado. Sé que nunca has hecho algo fuera de las reglas, y que tampoco has ocupado tus poderes para realizar actos indebidos…».

—Sí lo recuerdo, pero no me refiero a eso —repliqué, desviando la mirada—. ¿Por qué yo? O sea, debe haber miles de otras almas que quizás también merezcan la _Second Chance_ y no son necesariamente las almas de brujas…

Aunque, en todo caso, no sabía si existían más brujas además de mí. O sea, si yo existo, de seguro debe haber más, pero… jamás, en mis quince años de vida, me he topado con otra, cosa que me hacía concluir que no éramos muchas que digamos.

El ángel me miró pensativo.

—Puede ser —respondió—. Pero tú siempre me has llamado la atención y sabía que debía ofrecértela a ti. No tengo otro motivo.

Volví a desviar la mirada, perturbada. ¿Por qué lo decía con tono de de confesión? Aunque obviamente sabía que no debía malinterpretarlo. Era obvio que un shinigami como él no me vería de esa manera. Y a mi tampoco me interesaba que lo hiciera, de todos modos.

—Ya veo… —dije—. Tengo otra pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Cuánto plazo tengo para cazar todos los demonios? No creo que haya sido un año, porque ya pasó… ¿dos, tres, cinco, diez años?

Kid, sorpresivamente, se rió. Su risa fue dulce, cristalina, tan elegante como su persona. Enseguida, me guiñó con su ojo derecho, dejando tan sólo abierto el que poseía el iris dorado.

—Para ti no hay plazo —respondió—. Además, tampoco lo estipulamos en el contrato, así que digamos que puedes tomarte el tiempo que consideres necesario… siempre y cuando la muerte no te pille de improviso.

Al murmurar lo último, el tono de su voz se agravó, mientras que mi expresión se tornó seria. Era evidente que mantenerme viva era algo sumamente importante para ambos. Para mí, porque era la única manera de cumplir con mi misión; y para él, porque así podía sentirse satisfecho de otorgarle una segunda oportunidad a un alma que él consideraba significativa.

—Ya veo —reiteré.

—Pero no te preocupes: yo tengo completa confianza en ti. Sé que estás sola en esto, así que puedes contar con mi apoyo, si eso te hace sentir mejor… Al fin y al cabo, yo te di la _Second Chance._

—Lo sé. Gracias, Kid.

—Así me gusta, sigue llamándome así. Es mucho más fácil, ¿no?

—Bueno… sí —concordé—. Pero… ¿tu nombre no es un poco extraño? ¿Es americano?

El muchacho volvió a reír. Lo más seguro es que mi pregunta fue bastante tonta, por lo que todo mi rostro adquirió un tono rojizo por la vergüenza.

—En realidad… no. Soy un dios de la muerte, por lo que no fui concebido en ninguna parte. Digamos que… mi hermana y yo surgimos juntos, contiguos con la humanidad, ya que éstos empezaron a realizar acciones en la Tierra que no siempre merecían un lugar en el Cielo. Por ende, se nos encargó a ambos cuidar de las Puertas y decidir el destino de sus almas —murmuró. ¿Entonces su aspecto juvenil era sólo un engaño?—. Y en cuanto a mi nombre… en realidad, no tengo uno verdadero. Elegí que fuese Death the Kid para poder contactarme con los demás para las _Second Chances _y para que pudieran llamarme de alguna manera. Aunque debo confesar que yo sólo quería que me llamaran Kid. Aún así, mi nombre original algo… extenso fue escogido por mi hermana, quien rogó que lo mantuviera porque sonaba más… especial, según ella.

—Tu hermana… ¿cómo se llama? Quiero decir… ¿qué nombre se puso?

—Elizabeth. Elizabeth Thompson. Aunque prefiere que le llamen Liz.

—¿Ella es la guardiana de las Puertas del Infierno?

—Exacto.

—Pero… en ese caso tu hermana también es una diosa de la muerte, ¿no? —Kid asintió—. Perdona la pregunta, pero… ¿No debería ser responsable de las Puertas del Infierno un… demonio?

—Siéndote sincero, los shinigamis somos más responsables y severos que los demonios. Por ende, ambas Puertas están a nuestro cargo.

—¿O sea que ella envía las almas corrompidas al sufrimiento eterno?

—Bueno, podemos colocarlo de esa forma… Es su trabajo, al fin de cuentas.

—¿Algún día la conoceré? —inquirí, mientras intentaba imaginármela mentalmente. Lo más seguro era que fuera la versión femenina de Kid, por lo que sería igual de distinguida que él… además de guapa.

—Quizás. Para otorgarle la _Second Chance _a alguien los dos debemos de estar de acuerdo. Por ende, ambos conocíamos tu existencia y yo también le he hablado de ti. En una de esas se interese en conocerte y venga a presentarse.

No respondí, debido a que me había quedado pensativa: ya era extraño el poder interactuar con Kid, pero de ahí a contactarme con dos shinigamis como ellos a la vez… parecía ser algo bastante… _fuera de lo común_.

Abrí mi boca para continuar con la conversación iniciada, pero tuve que cerrarla de súbito. Otra vez aquel molesto escalofrío había recorrido por completo mi columna vertebral: sin duda, había percibido un alma demoníaca a unas cuantas cuadras. Sin embargo, no era la única que había logrado captar su presencia. Kid, a mi lado, había tensado ligeramente su cuerpo. Me puse de pie rápidamente, y sin mirarlo murmuré más que nada para mi misma:

—Un demonio…

—Veo que tienes trabajo —escuché la voz del shinigami desde mis espaldas—. Bueno, te dejaré para que puedas hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Nos vemos, Maka.

Sentí como Kid se ponía de pie justo detrás de mi lomo. No obstante, cuando volteé para decirle algo —o mejor dicho, para despedirme correctamente—, noté que ya no estaba. Roté mi cabeza por todos los ángulos posibles, pero el muchacho ya se había esfumado. ¿Cómo lo haría? Lo más seguro era que aquello fuera parte de su arsenal de poderes de dios de la muerte…

Sin perder más tiempo, agarré las llaves de mi departamento, abrí la puerta y me las eché al bolsillo. Corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas a través de las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al primer piso, en donde apenas mi pie tocó la calle me eché a la carrera. Dejé atrás varias calles y torcí en unas cuantas esquinas y callejones, intentando esquivar a las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino y me observaban con curiosidad. Recé mentalmente, esperanzada que en el lugar en donde se encontraba el demonio estuviera desierto de gente.

Continué mi camino decidida a cumplir la caza. Creo que esa fue la principal causa de que me desconcertara el hecho de que, al llegar al lugar en donde sentí su presencia, no encontrara absolutamente nada: ningún indicio de la presencia física del demonio, a pesar de que podía sentir claramente su alma _relativamente_ cerca.

El lugar resultó ser un parque, el cual comenzaba a colocarse un poco tétrico debido a la puesta del sol. Menos mal, no había ningún humano por allí cerca. Dí vueltas en torno a mi misma y volteé varias veces, buscando a la criatura. No veía nada, a pesar de que me sentía observada. Y estaba segura que no era por la mirada procedente de los ojos grises, sucios y sin vida de los caballos del carrusel enmohecido que se encontraba atrás mío.

—Qué extraño… puedo sentir su alma y presencia, pero…

Un chasquido de lengua me arrebató de mis pensamientos.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —habló de pronto una voz chillona, pero completamente macabra, que a un humano cualquiera le hubiera puesto la carne de gallina enseguida.

Volteé hacía donde provenía la voz, encontrándome cara a cara con la criatura. Me desconcerté un poco, por el hecho de que hace sólo unos pocos segundos no se encontraba ahí. La criatura parecía feliz de verme perturbada por su repentina aparición, y acercó aún más su semblante al mío.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de joker, la cual tenía tajos y cortes por donde escapaban pequeños hilillos de sangre coagulada, dándole un aspecto completamente sádico. Se había puesto en cuclillas, apoyado sobre la baranda del carrusel y haciendo que su esquelético y pútrido cuerpo cubierto por unos coloridos y rotos ropajes se encontrara justo encima de mi cabeza.

Sin duda era el demonio, aunque su alma…

¿Por qué era tan extremadamente débil?

—Veo que eres una interesante presa… No cualquiera posee la capacidad de percepción de almas—manifestó, relamiendo los fríos labios de la máscara con una larga lengua negra—. ¿Por qué una mocosa como tú está buscando al gran Joker D. Diamond?

Se acercó aún más, pero yo me mantuve en mi lugar, manteniéndole la mirada. Pude ver en sus ojos la locura que lo había llevado a pasar al mal camino.

—Para mandarte de vuelta al lugar donde perteneces, demonio… El Infierno.

La criatura rió lúgubremente.

—¿Tú? ¿A mí? Tienes bastantes agallas para ser sólo una mocosa atrevida —dijo con sorna—. Inténtalo… Si es que puedes.

Enseguida, el ser transformó sus huesudas manos en dos cuchillas, y saltó con sus largas piernas directo sobre mi cuerpo. A pesar de su repentino movimiento, logré esquivar su ataque con éxito, cargando todo el peso de mi cuerpo hacia atrás con un salto. Rápidamente, me puse en guardia y observé detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aún no era la hora.

La criatura, tras su ataque fallido, realizó un segundo intento, el cual también logré evadir sin dañarme tras rodar por el suelo. Escuché como el demonio reía por lo bajo, posesionándose como a tres metros delante de mí. Se irguió, y allí pude comprobar su altura: unos dos metros y medio más o menos.

—Eres una chiquilla muy ágil e impertinente, y eso me molesta mucho. ¿No sabes acaso que no hay que jugar con la comida?

—¿Y quién sería la comida, en este caso?

Los labios de la máscara de demonio dibujaron una sonrisa completamente tétrica, mientras sus ojos se volvían dos huecos negros sangrantes. Con una voz sepulcral, contestó:

—_Tú_.

Sin demora alguna, el ser corrió hacía mí, con sus delgados brazos convertidos en afiladas cuchillas en alto. Esta vez, no hice nada para evadir su ataque ni intenté correr para salvar mi vida. Una vez posicionado en frente de mí, alzó lo más que pudo su cuchilla derecha y atestó un golpe directo a la altura de mi corazón…

…el cual se detuvo a causa de unas cadenas que rodearon por completo su brazo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —chilló la criatura, furiosa por la manera en que se detuvo su ataque.

Enseguida, una segunda cadena rodeó su brazo libre, ejerciendo presión y aplastando su extremidad. La criatura chilló embravecida y adolorida, luchando por zafarse. Buscó con la mirada el nacimiento de sus ligaduras, y bufó exasperado al ver que a mis pies se había formado una gran mancha negra, con forma de rosa, de la cual emergían las metálicas trampas que lo aprisionaban sin piedad.

—¡Tú…! —gritó—. ¡Tú eres una bruja!

Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

—Correcto —admití, observando como las comisuras de su máscara se contraían en algo que parecía terror—. Es interesante que un demonio no haya sido capaz de diferenciar el alma de una bruja a simple vista… supongo que se debe a tu extrema debilidad.

Recibí otro intento de liberación y unas cuentas maldiciones como respuesta.

—No deberías darte tantos aires, demonio. Ahora, es mi turno de jugar.

Dicho esto, de la rosa que se encontraba a mis pies, emergió mi guadaña, la cual tomé enseguida entre mis manos. Tras esto, sonreí:

—Y veo que gané esta mano.

Hice que las cadenas apretaran aún más sus extremidades, ya que esta vez tenían tanto sus piernas como brazos fuertemente atrapados, logrando que la criatura lanzara su última maldición y grito desesperado. Sin esperar ningún segundo más, atesté el golpe de gracia al diabólico ser con un simple movimiento de mis brazos, cortándolo justo a la altura de su cintura.

Sonreí complaciente mientras el demonio desaparecía, reduciéndose a una especie de neblina negra, dejando atrás el eco en mis oídos de un grito de dolor y sus ropajes en el sucio suelo. Hice desaparecer todo lo que había invocado, y esperé impaciente sentir el ardor en mi pecho; que significaba que el demonio había sido devuelto al Infierno y que el número marcado disminuiría, en esta ocasión, en uno.

No obstante, algo iba mal: no sentí el ardor característico.

Me bajé un poco la polera, para ver detenidamente mi "contador": seguía marcado el número _594_. No _593_, sino que _594_.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Qué demonios…? Debería haber descendido… —murmuré, más que confundida—. Estoy segura que…

Una risa que fácilmente podría haber sido descrita como tétrica —o mejor dicho, diabólica— me arrebató otra vez de mis pensamientos. Por lo cercana que se oía y debido a que comencé a sentir otra vez la presencia de un alma demoníaca mucho más fuerte que la anterior, agudicé inmediatamente mis sentidos, dando varios pasos hacía atrás y escudriñando detenidamente cada rincón del parque abandonado.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate, ahora!

—¿De qué estás tan segura? —fue lo que recibí como respuesta.

Me volví otra vez hacía donde provenía la voz, mucho más sepulcral. Pero lo más extraño de este asunto, es que provenía de los ropajes del anterior demonio. Al intentar acercarme, con la guadaña ya en mano, presencié como las tiras de tela comenzaban a moverse, elevándose unos cuántos milímetros y volviendo a caer.

¿Alguien podría explicarme qué rayos está pasando aquí?

Coloqué mi guadaña enfrente, en una clara posición de defensa. Sin perder más tiempo, y sin darle ninguna oportunidad al demonio de atacar o de hacer cualquier cosa que se le viniera a su pútrida y enfermiza mente, hice aparecer otra vez la rosa en mis pies, y atesté un latigazo con una cadena contra los ropajes.

Pero ante lo que presencié, tuve que tragar saliva sonoramente.

La cadena había sido detenida por una mano, huesuda y con unas enormes garras en vez de uñas, que emergía de las telas rasgadas y coloridas. Como un acto influido por la adrenalina, hice que irrumpiera otra cadena y que volviera a golpear en el mismo lugar. No obtuve ningún resultado exitoso, ya que ésta también había sido detenida por una segunda extremidad.

Un segundo demonio irrumpió de los ropajes, manteniendo mis cadenas firmemente sujetas y haciéndolas desaparecer en un instante. Este era mucho más grande que el anterior —medía como mínimo unos tres metros—, pero su apariencia era bastante parecida a Joker. Tenía la misma máscara ensangrentada, con la misma sonrisa sádica y los mismos ojos oscuros y profundos, en busca de ver sangre. Sin embargo, usaba una larga capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, y un sobrero de copa reluciente. Con un chasquido de dedos —o lo que podría llamarse dedos—, hizo reaparecer el demonio que creí extinguir, y descubrí que estaba siendo controlado como una muñeca, una simple marioneta.

—Mocosa estúpida —murmuró aquel horrible ser—. La criatura que dices matar era sólo una marioneta, una cáscara sin alma… Una trampa a la que caíste con demasiada facilidad.

No podía creerlo. De verdad no podía creerlo… por eso su alma era tan débil, por eso era tan extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo…

¿Cómo fui tan tonta?

Apreté con fuerza mis puños alrededor del mango de la guadaña, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacía él con la clara intención de atacarlo. Intenté herirlo varias veces, pero él se defendía hábilmente con sus garras, haciendo un sonoro ruido de metal al contacto de ambas armas. De pronto y sin darme ni cuenta por la rapidez de su movimiento, se posicionó detrás de mí, y de una sola patada me hizo volar varios metros, impactando con toda mi espalda. Juré que con un golpe con esas proporciones lo más probable era que me hubiera hecho añicos mis omóplatos o mis costillas. Sin embargo, sólo tenía un horrible dolor que se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo. Intenté incorporarme trastabillando, pero debido a una especie de desconexión de mi mente con mi cuerpo por el reciente golpe no podía controlar muy bien mis movimientos. Por ende, ni siquiera percaté el momento en que todas mis extremidades y mi tronco eran rodeados por miles de hilos, como si fuera una vieja marioneta.

—Olvidé mencionarte que soy un experto titiritero —mencionó el demonio, acercando su horrible rostro al mío—. ¿Qué te parece si me divierto un poco contigo?

No alcancé ni siquiera a responder su pregunta —aunque tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo— cuando empezó a manejar mis miembros de manera brutal a través de los hilos que finalizaban en sus manos. Me comenzó a tirar de un lado a otro, haciéndome tropezar a cada instante y golpear cada parte de mi organismo. En tan sólo un segundo, sentí como mi cabeza se azotaba contra el suelo, haciéndome soltar un aullido de dolor. Sentía cómo la sangre fluía de la herida de mi frente, dejándome una estela carmesí en todo el lado derecho de mi rostro. Intenté zafarme, pero estaba muy débil incluso para utilizar mi magia.

Esto se estaba poniendo muy feo.

—¡Suéltame! —aullé, aunque sólo recibía como respuesta las alocadas risas de la criatura que retumbaban en mi mente.

Inmediatamente, aquel horrible ser tomó con una mano todos los hilos que atrapaban y rodeaban mi cuerpo, y con una fuerza sobrenatural, me lanzó contra el carrusel; el cual estaba como a cinco metros de nuestra posición. Sentí como mi cuerpo volaba, literalmente, y luego el impacto de mi costado izquierdo contra las figuras inertes de los solípedos. Quedé botada allí mismo, incapaz de moverme, situación que el demonio aprovechó para repetir la misma operación dos veces más.

Sinceramente, estaba acabada. De seguro este sería mi fin.

Mientras intentaban recuperar el aire entre las patas de los caballos de plástico, la conversación que tuve con Kid el día que comenzó todo esto se vino a mi mente:

_«__—¿Y qué sucede si no lo logro? ¿Qué ocurre si muero antes de cazar a todos los demonios solicitados? _

—_Entonces, no quedará otra opción que dejarte en manos de mi hermana; quién, bajo tu situación, no tendrá otra alternativa que mandar tu alma al Infierno, bajo la pena de herejía…__»_

Perfecto. Mi alma se iría derechito al Infierno y sufriría por toda la eternidad… La imagen de mi vida como adolescente normal se me instaló en la cabeza, seguida de la sonrisa de mi madre. Quería volver a verla, quería cumplir mi misión, quería…

_No quería morir aún._

¿Pero qué podía hacer en esta situación? Mi cuerpo entero gritaba de dolor, y la criatura no parecía querer ceder. Todo estaba en mi contra, y ya no tenía escapatoria…

La criatura volvió a tirar de los hilos, arrastrándome hacía él. Me alzó hasta quedar a la altura de sus negruzcos ojos y me acarició la cara con sus huesudos dedos, mientras chasqueaba su negra y larga lengua. Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos por el terror, y sólo podía observarlo con una mueca de sufrimiento, sin poder moverme a causa de los hilos.

—Creo que fui yo quién ganó esta mano —murmuró, al mismo tiempo que transformaba sus dedos en cuchillas. Me sentía como un trozo de carne colgando al frente de un carnicero con su cuchillo listo para comenzar a cortar—. Despídete del mundo, bruja.

—¡No! —chillé, al ver como acercaba las cuchillas a mi garganta.

No obstante, se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros. Su máscara se había contraído en una extraña expresión: una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. Por mi parte, mi semblante también demostraba sorpresa: otra alma de demonio había hecho su aparición. Estaba segura que podía presenciar el alma de otro ser demoníaco, mucho más poderoso que Joker, justo atrás de nosotros.

Joker volteó en dirección al nuevo demonio. Pude notar como su rostro demostraba aún más terror que antes:

—¡Tú…!

Escuché como el primer demonio soltaba un agonizante alarido que repercutió en mi mente por varios segundos, salpicándome el rostro con su sangre que fluía de una cortante herida que atravesaba su pecho. Los hilos que atrapaban mi cuerpo habían desaparecido, por lo que caí con fuerza directo al suelo. Sin embargo, no era tiempo para bajar la guardia: levanté enseguida la mirada para descubrir qué rayos había pasado.

Lo último que pude observar antes de que Joker desapareciera sin dejar ningún rastro, fue una rojiza mirada que me observaba con un odio indescriptible.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Tú! ¡Sí, tú, que lees desde las sombras! ¿Cómo te ha parecido esta historia? ¿Qué hago mal, qué hago bien? ¡Alza tu voz! ¡Siéntete iluminado con una luz fulgurante y dime! (?) _

_Bueno, creo que esto es todo. A partir de ahora, las cosas se van a poner... interesantes, jo. Ya estoy manos a la obra escribiendo el siguiente capítulo~_

_¡Cuídense! _

_¿Review? _


End file.
